A Certain Scientific City
by Pickloan
Summary: A student has returned to a certain high school after being absent for almost three months. Having completed his Judgement training he is now a new recruit in the 177th branch office. He just so happens to share a striking resemblances with a certain Level 5 that coincidentally spends most of her time at that same office with her friends. They even share the same name. Misaka.
1. Misaka-san? - Fake Blood Ark

"What do we have here?"

"Some kid stupid enough to pick a fight with Skill Out."

Three thugs crowded around a single student in a dark alleyway, they clenched their fists together as one of them whistled signalling two others to come out of their hiding spots and join in on the fun.

"I think we should teach this punk why we don't like espers." One of the new thugs said to the rest of the group.

"Just so you know." The student said calmly despite the situation. "I don't plan on going easy on you guys."

The five men directed intimidating smiles at the student.

"Is that so? I'd say here is outnumbered and trying to talk his way out of a fight."

"So kid, you want us to make it long and painful? Or quick and painless?" The gang members of Skill Out laughed as they raised their fists ready to fight.

The student smiled at them looking very cocky.

"I'm late for extra classes, so let's make it quick and painless."

Students from different schools walked past this particular alleyway minding their own business as an explosion of lightning and screams of multiple people suddenly makes all passerby's jump.  
Unaware of what has happened some of the students look towards the direction of the alleyway which was now emitting dark smoke.

"What just happened?" A school boy asked shocked.

"An explosion?" A school girl answered stating what she thought happened.

Within the alleyway five horribly dressed men laid bruised and beaten on the hard concrete ground, electricity pulsing through different parts of their sizzled bodies.  
The dark smoke started to fade revealing the student that was being harassed standing above them, the student had chestnut brown hair and wore a white dressed shirt and dark blue pants.  
He took a look down at the thugs on the ground as he stated to walk away from them and stepped out of the alleyway.

"Honestly. Never a dull moment, in this city."

A figure suddenly appeared in the sky above the alleyway and as quickly disappeared, continuing to jump from cloud to cloud in the blink of an eye.  
Shirai Kuroko landed on the ledge of a nearby buildings roof and started to run towards the adjacent side, her phone started to ring and she put her right hand to her headset to answer it.

"Uiharu, what's the situation?"

Reaching the ledge she jumps off the building free falling towards the ground, her curly long auburn hair shock violently in the air. A voice weeps on the other side of the call.

"It-it's a massacre Shirai-san. I can't-I can't bare it!"

Shirais eyes widen as she continues falling towards the ground.

"Just say there, I'm on my way!"

Shirai hangs up as she teleports just meters from the ground, she continues to teleport through sky as she reaches a brown bricked building.  
She teleported just outside the building and started to run towards the staircase passing the green and black sign on the side of the wall 'Judgement 177 Branch Office'.  
She sprinted up the stairs to the second floor, crashed into the door and stormed into the room.

"Are you okay Uriharu!?" Shirai yelled as she panted heavily from fatigue.

Two girls wearing the same white and blue middle school sailor uniform were sitting on the couch in front of her, one of them had long black hair with a white flower above her left ear and held a fork with a piece of cake on it.  
While the other had short hair and a headband made of flowers.

"Come on Uiharu, you can have mine." The long haired girl said trying to force feed the cake to the short haired girl.

"I told you I wanted the strawberry shortcake." Uiharu Kazari wept as she resisted the other girls force feeding.

"But you ate it while I was working, why would you do that Saten-san?"

Saten Ruiko smiled still struggling with Uiharu.

"I already said I was sorry, I'm giving you all of mine anyway so we're even."

"But you ate your strawberry!" Uiharu argued.

"So what?"

"The strawberry is the soul of the cake!"

"Is it?" Saten said confused and unaware of this rule.

Shirai looked on as the two continued to argue, she wasn't sure how to react to the situation but she could tell it wasn't as bad as Uiharu had mentioned to her previously.

"Umm, what did you call me here for Uiharu?" Shirai asked confused over the current situation.

Uiharu pushed Saten off the couch and faced Shirai.

"I want you to tell Saten-san she's in the wrong!" Uiharu cried as Saten jumped back on top of Uiharu.

"I know I was wrong, that's why I'm giving you mine!"

"You already ate part of it!" Uiharu yells.

Shirai drops her head and sighs in defeat knowing that Saten and Uiharu's arguing isn't going to be resolved any time soon.

At a local school somewhat far away from 'Judgement 177 Branch Office' two students sit lazily at their desks awaiting their 'special lesson'.  
The door opens and a cute little girl around 135 centimetres in height walks into the room, she walks to the table at the head of the classroom and smiles greeting the two.

"Now you both know why you're here, Kamijo-chan!"

A boy with spiky black hair suddenly sits up straight and pays attention.

"Yes sensei!" Kamijou Touma said now alert.

"Sensei knows that you have some problems with Sister-san at home but you can't be falling behind in your studies." The petite teacher said smiling.

"Yes sensei." Touma grunted as he drops back into a relaxed state.

"And you, ummm-" The teacher suddenly paused looking through the class attendance to search for the name of the chestnut brown haired boy.

"Misaka Toichi." She said after finding his name."You've been absent for almost three months. You have lots to catch up on!"She said with an angry tone.

"I'm very sorry Kome-sensei." Toichi replied sincerely.

"I understand you've been finalising your Judgement training but you'll make sensei sad if you have to repeat this year again." Kome-sensei sighed wondering if he really understood the situation.

"Yes I'll try better" Toichi replies.

He catches Touma staring at him from the corner of his eye, he turns around to face him.

"What's the matter Kamijou?"

Touma finally realised that he had been staring, blinks and sits back alert in his seat.

"Ah, I just was wondering if you were related to Misaka Mikoto? Her big brother perhaps?"

Toichi looked at Touma puzzled at his question and tried to think where he'd heard that name.

"Misaka Mikoto? Oh come on Kamijou you know I don't have a sister."

Touma looked a little surprised at the answer but smiled calmly as he mumbled the first thing that came to mind.

"That's right no way you're related to that Biri-biri."

Misaka looked at Touma confused about what he just said.

"By the way what's up with your sister living in your dorm room?"

Touma now shocked with the question placed before him turned his head facing away from Misaka and tried not to make eye contact.

"Ugh, well kind of-"

Touma and Toichi suddenly sprung out of their own conversation after hearing Kome-sensei clap her hands twice trying to get their attention.

"Okay you two that's enough talking, you're here to study."

Touma and Toichi sat up straight at their desks facing the front of the classroom.

"Good now pay attention, sensei has a lot to teach you." Kome-sensei said smiling as her two students opened their books ready to work.

"Ah, we're finally done." Toichi lets out a sigh of relieve walking out of the school with Touma next to him.

"I can't believe I was held back on my first day with Judgement." Toichi said has he stretched his arm above his head.

"You must be pretty strong to become a part of Judgement." Touma suddenly said as he and Toichi walked down the steps in front of the school.

"Huh? Come on Kamijou, I'm not that strong. Remember we shouted 'We're the weakest in Academy City' after the last system scan." Toichi said sightly confused at Toumas question but continued smiling.

"Oh yeah right." Touma sighed as he remembered he hadn't seen Toichi since he'd lost his memory, he needed to be careful of what he said so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Wait, you're a Level Zero? I didn't think Judgement accepted anyone under Level One." As Touma spoke Toichi turned his head to face him as he started talking.

"Man, it feels like we haven't talked for a long time. I mean we were used to hang out at the start of the school year." Toichi said with a small smile dodging Toumas question.

"You haven't been at school for a long time." Touma replied trying to play it defensive with the cards he was already dealt.

"That's fair enough I guess. But-"

Toichi suddenly stopped mid sentence noticing a girl with long silver hair wearing a white robe waiting at the end of the path.  
Touma and Toichi looked stunned as the girl in the white robe approached them.

"Touma, where were you Touma? It's Sunday and I haven't eaten since lunch because you forgot to fill the fridge." The girl said with an angry look on her face.

Toichi looked at Touma in awe unaware of the situation as he started to walk back slowly.

"Wait, your sister is an actual nun!?" Toichi cried shocked by this development.

Touma kept taking steps back as the girl crept closer to him.

"Index-san, I just forgot about it today. Okay." Touma said in a quiet voice trying to smile but was actually shaking in fear.

"You say that all the time Touma but you never remember to fill it." The girl apparently called Index growled with a murderous tone.

At the exact same time Index lunged at Touma with her mouth open almost looking like she was going to bite him as Touma started to run back towards the school  
avoiding getting bitten. Index continued to chase him as he yelled loudly.

"Such Misfortune!"

Toichi looked back at the unthinkable chase looking dumbfounded, his eyes widened as he realised that he was extremely late for his first day as a member of Judgement.

Toichi sprinted down the street towards the 7th districts 174 Judgement branch office. He ran across the road looking at his GPS on his phone, his phone sounded to indicate he was in the right location.  
Toichi turned around to see an ordinary building with a green sign saying 'Judgement 174 Branch Office', there was a sign below it that had an arrow pointing up and the number 3 next to it.  
He raced up three flights of stairs and suddenly burst through the door, he panted heavily as he knelt over with his hands on his knees and looked up to see three students with the same green armband on their left side staring at him.

"What's this? Another new recruit?" One of the male students asked confused.

Toichi quickly caught his breath and stood up straight.

"I'm Misaka Toichi. It will be an honour to work with you all." Toichi said while bowing politely.

Two of the male students looked confused at Toichi while the girl looked at a piece of paper on her desk.

"Misaka Toichi was it?" The girl asked scrolling her finger down the page.

"Yes, I'm a member of Judgement starting today." He quickly replied.

The girls eyes widened as her finger stopped moving on the page.

"Oh, you are starting today. Just not with our branch."

"Huh?" Toichi said looking at the girl very confused.

The girl looked back at him just as confused.

"You didn't get the e-mail? You're a new recruit in the 177th branch." The girl explained while the two male students quietly laughed at Toichis mistake.

"Here's the documents related to the recent Skill Out attacks." Shirai said as she placed books on Uihara's desk.

Her desk was mostly full with computer monitors and hardware, it was surprising they could fit.

"Gezz, do your own work Shirai-san." Uiharu said as she suddenly caught sight of a short dark haired girl with glasses looking on and off at her watch.

"Konori-sempai, is something bothering you?" Uiharu asked.

"Don't you know what today is Uiharu?" Konori Mii asked looking at Uiharu a little surprised.

Uiharu put her hand to her chin thinking what she could have possibly forgotten.

"New recruits get approved today." Shirai said interrupting Uiharus train of thought.

"I would have figured that out Shirai-san." Uiharu said as she span around in her chair to face her.

"Why are you worried about new recruits? We're not getting one this time round anyway." Shirai stated to Konori as she walked over to her desk.

"Well the 174th branch accidently had two new recruits assigned instead of one, so as of yesterday we took one of them off their hands." Konori explained.

"Honestly, it's not like we need new recruits crowding up the place, the last thing we need is to babysit inexperienced students." Shirai said as she sat down in her chair.

"But wouldn't it be good to have someone else to share the work with Shirai-san? We can get more work done." Uiharu rebutted Shirais argument.

"That's true but with more members the others won't be able to come over as often." Shirai said as she turned to face Saten who had the upper half of her body in the fridge trying to scavenge for food.

"I guess you're right." Uiharu sighed and turned back around to face her computer.

Her computer monitor suddenly displayed a red sign saying 'Silent alarm'.

"A silent alarm was just reported." Uiharu yelled seriously.

Shirai and Konori jumped out of their seats and crowded around Uiharus desk.

"Where at?" Konori asked.

"Let's see." Uiharu said typing away at her computer trying to pinpoint the location.

Toichi ran across the road as a he heard a loud explosion nearby. He looked to his left and saw a bank with smoke coming out of the door way.

"Man, I'm going to be so late ." Toichi moaned as he ran towards the bank pulling out a green armband from his bag.

"I'm glad that girl gave me this before I left."

"Ah I found it." Uiharu said "It's a bank in the 175th district."

"Can you hack into the footage?" Shirai asked.

"Who do you think I am Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked rhetorically as she tapped away. "And...done." She continued as the video feed around and inside the bank started to pop up on each of the monitors.

"Looks like Judgement's already on the scene." Shirai said with a grin.

On the monitor showed a boy with brown hair wearing a white shirt dark blue pants and the green Judgement armband.

"Wait that's...Uiharu enhance that boys face." Konori ordered.

Uiharu enhanced the Judgement members face so they could get a better look.

"That's, the new recruit!" Konori yelled panicked. "Shirai, get down there fast."

"On it." Shirai said as she suddenly teleported out of the room.

"Uiharu do a scan on the robbers, then send Shirai the info." Konori ordered.

"Rodger." Uiharu replied tapping away at the computer.

"I'm with Judgement." Toichi said sowing his armband as he stood before the three robbers inside the bank.

One of them had a handgun while the other two held knives. One of the knife wielding robbers took hold of a nearby woman as a hostage.

"If you want this pretty thing to live, you'll let us go." The man with the hostage snorted.

Toichi looked around to see about seven people laying on the ground in fear, there was no telling what these three would do if he let them go.

"You're not getting out of this in one piece, so give up."

The man with the handgun laughed as he turned to the man with the hostage.

"Hey boss, this Judgement punk thinks he can take us."

"The only one who isn't getting out of here in one piece is you kid." The so called boss laughed. "Gunter, take him down."

The other man holding the knife lunged at Toichi, Toichi jumped aside dogging the blade and crouched next to a man lying curled in a ball on the ground.

"I'm borrowing this." He said put his hand on the man's shoulder.

Toichi stood up facing the thug with the knife, he clenched his fist as the thug dropped his knife and put his hands over his ears screaming in pain almost as if he'd been stunned by something.  
Toichi ran up to him and punched him in the face, the thug fell to the ground.

"Shoot him!" The boss yelled.

The thug with the gun shot twice, Toichi ducked as a wall of fire erupted from the ground and melted the bullets.

"He's a Pyrokinesist!" The thug screamed.

"Alright." The boss said as the threw the woman he was holding hostage to the ground. "Let's see how much you like this!" He shouted as water burst from his hands.

Toichi responded with a flame attack, the two techniques clashed and disappeared simultaneously.

"So, we're evenly matched." The boss grunted "Good thing I have another esper for insurance."

The thug holding the gun kicked a chair and it flew at Toichi with incredible speed. Toichi managed to doge and seek refuge behind a bench.

_'Damn it, I didn't expect all of them to be so strong.'_ Toichi thought as he gasped out of breath.

Shirais phone started to ring as she was about to teleport again, she started to run instead as she answered her phone.

"Uiharu, have you found anything?"

"Turns out the robbers are not the usual suspects. They're all espers." Uiharu answered.

"What? What levels are they?" Shirai asked.

"There's two Level Threes, a Pyrokinesist and a Telekinesist. Also a Level Four Hydro Hand!" Uiharu reported. "I know they're still inside but I can't tell what they're doing because all the camera feeds are down."

"This isn't just a plain robbery. It's a well planned attack." Shirai comments running down the street as she teleports into the sky.

Toichi ducked as water passed him just missing his head, he took shelter behind a wall where a woman was hiding.

"Damn, they're good." He grunted as the woman beside him cowered in fear.

"Don't worry." He said to the woman as he put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes widened and smiled confidently. "I'll find a way out of this mess."

He clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight.

"I just need to focus a little harder."

A gunshot passed the wall Toichi and the woman were hiding behind, two sets of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer.

"What are you mumbling kid? We've got you were we want, so make it easier on us will ya." The boss said as he nodded to the man with the gun.

The man kicked a nearby table with super speed, it crashed into the wall breaking it instantly. The dust quickly cleared to reveal only shrapnel. To the thugs surprise there wasn't a body.

"Huh? Where did that kid go?" The one with the gun said.

"Right here."

The thug was caught off guard as he looked down to see Toichi punch him in the stomach. He somehow got evaded the attack and appeared right next to the thug in the blink of an eye.

_'Just who is this guy?'_ The thug thought as he dropped his gun as Toichi flipped him on his back.

"Why you!" The boss said as he shot a barrage of water from his hands.

Toichi stood his ground as the tiles on the floor around him jumped into the air guarding him from the water barrage. The boss looked shocked as he turns to the man on the ground behind Toichi.

"I didn't tell you to use your powers you idiot!" He yelled as the man squirmed on the ground.

"It wasn't me boss, it was the kid. He did it.

"Idiot. A Pyrokinesist can't do anything like that!"

"Well" Toichi said calmly "You guys made me work harder than the last bunch. But I'm done playing games."

Shirai teleported outside the bank as an explosion set her off balance.

"Uiharu I'm going in to apprehend the suspects." Shirai said as she ran past the broken bank doors.

"I'm from Judgement, surrender yourselves this instant." Shirai said holding her armband.

Her eyes widened as she glanced at three men face down on the ground badly bruised and standing above them was a chestnut brown haired male student with a green armband.

"Oh perfect timing." Toichi said "Do you have handcuffs or something like that?"

Shirai sighed as she walked up to Toichi with an angry look on her face.

"What do you think you were doing?" Shirai asked.

"Umm, stopping the robbers." Toichi answered.

"You're a new recruit of branch 177, is that correct?"

"Y-yes." Toichi answered a little intimidated as Shirai put her hands on her hips.

"Listen here, a rookie like you barging into a crime scene without back up or intell is the biggest mistake you could have made today.  
It's surprising you managed to apprehend them without anyone getting hurt." Shirai sighed with a look of disgust on her face. "

Honestly, you got lucky this time. Don't think it'll happen again."

Sirens sounded outside, Anti Skill had finally arrived on the scene.  
"Well then." Shirai said as she took hold of Toichis left arm. "This is Anti Skills crime scene now. Let's get back to the office."

"You really don't need to hold my-" Shirai teleported with Toichi before he could finish talking.

Saten and Uiharu suddenly turned to face the door as Shirai and Toichi teleported in into the Judgement office, Toichi fell to the floor as Shirai sighed.

"Shirai-san, I'm glad you're okay. Did you stop the robbery?" Uiharu asked as she jumped out of her chair.

"No, I arrived too late." Shirai sighed tilting her head.

"Then did they get away?" Saten asked walking towards Shirai.

Shirai looked down at Toichi who was still on the floor.

"No, this man took them down before I got to the scene. He's lucky no one was hurt." Shirai replied.

Toichi picked himself of the ground. "Hello, I'm Misaka Toichi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Toichi said as he bowed to the three girls.

"Misaka-"

"-San?" Saten and Uiharu looked at Toichi a little surprised as they finished each other's sentences.

"Huh?" Shirai gasped as she turned back to Saten and Uiharu looking confused.

They all quickly turned to faced Toichi in awe realising who stood before them and yelled at the same time.

"WHAT!?"

Toichi looked up at the three girls who all had their mouths open wide.

"Umm, is there something wrong?" He asked standing back up straight.

Shirai clenched her right hand and pointed at Toichi with her left index figure.

"Ar-are you re-related to Onee-sama?" She asked.

"Onee-sama?" Toichi questioned confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Shirai continued. "You have the same colour hair and eyes! As if I wouldn't be able to tell right away."

"I'm not sure who you're talking about." Toichi states with a uneasy grin.

"Don't under estimate me!" Shirai yells back at Toichi.

"What's the matter Kuroko?" A girls voice asks.

Saten, Shirai, Toichi and Uiharu all look outside the doorway to see a girl with chestnut brown hair.

"Onee-sama!" Shirai shouts with excitement pushing past Toichi to het to her.

"Misaka-san" Uiharu says with a smile.

Misaka Mikoto doges Shirais hug who falls face first onto the ground as Misaka walks inside the Judgement office.

"Huh? Who's this" Misaka asks as she looks at Toichi.

"You mean...you don't know him?" Saten and Uiharu ask together looking more confused than ever.

"I'm Misaka Toichi, I'm starting here today." Toichi says with a confused face.

"Oh, I'm Misaka Mikoto, nice to meet you." Misaka said with the same confused face.

Shirai walks back into the office looking at the two confused Misakas.

"This is a bit odd." She says as she walks up to the two and starts to compare them.

"Misaka Mikoto? Misaka Mikoto? where have I heard that name before?" Toichi says thinking allowed.

"Oh, you're the one my friend calls Biri-biri." Toichi says proudly, remembering where he heard her name.

"Who told you that!?" Misaka said as her eye brow twitched and electricity sparked from her bangs.

Before Toichi could answer he was interrupted by Konori clapping her hands. Everyone looked her way as she stood up from her chair and started to walk over to them.

"Okay you all, this isn't the right way to treat a new member of Judgement." Konori said as she turned to face Toichi. "I'm Konori Mii, the chief of this branch."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Misaka Toichi. I don't have much experience, please take care of me." Toichi said as he bowed nervously at to her.

"I wouldn't say you have don't have much experience, your file states you took down four Level Three Espers by yourself in an convince store robbery and received a recommendation to join from the Judgement officer on site." Konori said trying to ease Toichis nerves.

"Amazing. You also stopped the bank robbery just a while ago." Uiharu said.

"Well I guess it won't be so bad having someone who can handle themself, unlike a certain someone." Shirai commented as the swayed her head towards Uiharu.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Uiharu yells at Shirai after realising what she said.

"So, what's your power and level are you?" Shirai continued, diverting Uiharus question.

Toichi looked sightly up towards the ceiling trying not to make contact with any of the girls that now stared at him awaiting his answer.

"Well, you see. I'm...Level Zero." Toichi said as he let out an uneasy laugh trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help.

Misaka, Saten, Shirai and Uiharu looked at him shocked while Konori remained her composure already knowing he was a Level Zero.

The four girls then processed to yell out a loud. "WHAT!?

"H-How irresponsible can you be!?" Shirai snapped. "A single Level Zero taking on two Level Threes and a Level Four. Anything could have happened. You're extremely lucky no one was hurt!"

"That's so unheard of it's kind of amazing." Uiharu continued.

"Don't praise him!" Shirai snapped at Uiharu.

Saten placed her hands on her hips and chuckled. "I've heard of this before. A Level Zero who has the able to nullify esper attacks, rendering the users helpless."

She pulled out her phone and showed everyone the downloaded file of the urban legend she was talking about. Everyone crowded around the phone reading to themselves.

"That's an odd coincidence." Konori says with her hand on her chin thinking.

"What is?" Shirai asks.

"Well in the report about the robbery a young girl said Misaka shielded her from the Pyrokinesists attack but he didn't have a scratch on him after being hit head on by the flames." Konori explains as everyone turns around facing Toichi with a weird look on their faces, except Saten who had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide open.

"Kids often excaudate in dangerous situations right?" Toichi said trying to negate all suspicion.

"Hmm, I suppose that's true. But I was hoping that urban legend was real." Saten wined as she put her phone back in her pocket. "That would have been so cool, right Misaka-san?"

Both Misaka Mikoto and Toichi looked at Saten at the same time.

"Umm, I think having two Misaka-sans is going to be really confusing." Saten stated.

"For you maybe." Shirai said with her arms crossed. "But for me Onee-sama is called Onee-sama, so calling him a Misaka wannabe-san is no concern of mine."  
Toichi looked at Shirai with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean Misaka wannabe? That's my name." He sighed.

"Anyway, we should find a way not to confuse Misaka-san with Misaka-san...Ugh, I'm already confused." Uiharu wined as she placed her hands on her head.

"How about Misaka-kun?" Saten suggested.

"It sounds like it could still be a little confusing." Uiharu complained.

"How about just calling me Toichi?" Toichi suggested.

"I don't know, it's not very formal." Saten said as she placed her hand on her chin.

"I really don't mind, as long as it stops the confusion." Toichi states smiling.

"I guess that works if we all agree on it. Saten said smiling.

Everyone nods their head having concluded the dilemma that confronted them.

"Oh, that's right." Uiharu suddenly spoke up. "I'm Uiharu Kazari, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you both." Toichi said. "And, you are?" He asked as he faced Shirai.

"Shirai Kuroko, it's a pleasure Misaka wannabe-san."

Toichis eye twitched as he laughed at her joke.

"Well then." Konori said "We've taken care of that, now to get back to work."

"But that's not the main issue here." Shirai interrupted.

Everyone turned to face Shirai unaware of what she meant.

"The main issue is this Misaka wannabe-san endangered civilian lives while trying to be a hero." She continued, pointing at Toichi.

"You're seriously going to call me that?" Toichi asks as he smiles annoyed.

"Of course, you fake." She replied as she crossed her arms.

"Umm, didn't I save everyone?" Toichi asked rhetorically.

"That maybe so but you should have waited before you took them on by yourself." Shirai argued.

"It's not my fault you showed up late."

"Don't argue with me you oaf!" Shirai screeched.

Konori, Misaka, Saten and Uiharu awkwardly chuckled as Shirai and Toichi continued to argue amongst each other.

"I'm going to continue my work" Uiharu says as she walked back to her desk.

"Oh, I'll join you." Saten said as she followed behind her.

Konori and Misaka just watched on as the two continued to share insults.

"Okay, okay." Misaka said as she pulled on Shirais cheeks.

"That's enough from you."

Misaka dragged Shirai back to her desk, she looked almost happy as Misaka dragged her away.

"Well." Konori said. "Shall we get to work?" She asked Toichi.

Toichi faced her as he stood up straight and attentive.

"Yes, Konori-sempai."


	2. Friends?

A small girl in a white robe placed her hands on her stomach as it growled, she walked almost as if she was dead. An unsettling aura surrounded her as the male student Kamijou Touma tried not to pay any attention to her as he walked a little faster in front of her.

"Touma, I'm hungry." She groaned.

"Index-san you already ate lunch." Touma replied un enthusiastically.

"But that was hours ago." Index complained as her stomach growled once again.

Touma looked angry as he turned around to face the ever ungrateful sister dying of hunger behind him.

"You ate ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, did I?" Index questioned.

"Touma, Touma!" Index shouted as she grabbed Toumas shirt with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"Let's have lunch again."

Touma sighed as he looked down at the silver haired girl in disbelief, how could one girl want to eat so much all the time? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"If we get a small snack will you promise you won't ask for food until dinner time." Touma sighed admitting defeat.

Indexs eyes lit up in joy as she nodded her head. Touma opened his wallet to see how much money he had left after indexs last eating spree as someone ran into him. He dropped his wallet onto the road pushing the five thousand yen bill out of the wallet a as a car drove over it and ripped it to shreds.

"AHHHH! Such misfortune!" Touma yelled as he looked to see who ran into him.

Toichi was jogging on the spot next to Touma.

"Sorry my bad." He said still jogging next to Touma.

Touma and Index stared at him for a minute, then Touma grabbed him by the collar.

"That was a five thousand yen bill Misaka!" Touma held as he held Toichi by the collar.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let me go." Toichi said as Touma let go of him.

Toichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a coupon book, he handed it to Touma.

"I won these coupons in a lottery, they're all for free food."

Indexs eyes lit up once again as drool ran down her mouth.

"Free food? Touma take it, take it!" Index cried happily.

"It's not much but It's a start." Toichi said holding the coupons in front of Touma waiting for him to take them.

Touma reached out to take the coupons, his right hand slightly touched Toichis hand as a sound whistled through his ears. Touma pulled away as they looked at each other with slightly surprised faces.

"Well I'm off to do Judgement work." Toichi said as he started running away from Touma and Index.

Touma looked at his right hand, he knew it reacted when he touched Toichi. Index still drooling looked at the coupon book in Toumas hand as some of her drool fell onto his hand. Touma lost his train of thought and started wiping his hand on his shirt.

"He seemed nice." Index said as she watched Toichi run away.

"You only say that because we got free food coupons" Touma sighed as he watched Toichi running away.

_'My right hand reacted to Misaka but he said he was a Level Zero. What in the world's going on?'_ Touma thought as he continued walking with Index.

Toichi ran down the street checking his watch, he was looking rather puzzled.

_'That was odd, I couldn't pick up any esper powers from Kamijou. That's the first time that's happened' _Toichi thought as he ran past a side street.

He briefly looked down the side street and saw two mean surrounding a school girl. He backed up to check what was going on.

"Come on, you can't expect to wear a skirt that short and not get attention." One of the men said.

"I-it's just how the uniform is. I'm not putting out or anything, r-really." She girl wept very scared.

Toichi reached into his bag and pulled out his green armband.

"I've got some time to kill before work." He said as he entered the side street.

"You two."

The two men and girl turned around to see Toichi standing next to them showing off his armband.

"I'm from Judgement."

Uiharu sighed as she jumped out of her seat as she turned off the computer monitor, she walked like she was almost dead towards the sink where she started pouring some tea. Saten was laying with her feet up on the couch reading a mystery magazine.

"Huh, what's the matter Uiharu?" She said as she placed the magazine on the coffee table.

"I've been trying to figure out any patens to the esper robberies that have occurred in the last two weeks." Uiharu replied as her legs gave out and she sunk towards the floor. "But I can't find any."

"Now that you mention it I've heard lots of talk about espers muggings and robberies recently." Saten said as she walked over to Uiharu on the ground.

Saten reached down and helped Uiharu off the floor. Uiharu turned back towards the sink and continued to pour tea in another cup.

"I'm completely out of it, I need to get back to being myself" Uiharu sighed as she stopped pouring tea.

Saten suddenly struck an evil grin as her hands moved towards the back of Uiharus skirt, she grabbed hold and lifted the skirt almost above her head. Uiharu suddenly feeling a strong breeze, blushed as she turned around to face Saten the culprit. As she turned around she noticed Saten was looking at the doorway with a shocked expression on her face, Uiharu looked where Saten was looking to find Toichi standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a blushing like crazy. He must have entered the room as Saten flipped her skirt.

"EHHHHH!" Uiharu screamed as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it down.

"Oh, you're full of energy again." Saten said turning to face Uiharu.

"D-did you s-see?" Uiharu said embarrassed.

"No, no, see what? I didn't see anything. Hahaha." Toichi said with a fake smile as he quickly raised his hands and shock them back and forth.

"So you didn't see Uiharus blue poker-dot panties?" Saten asked.

"No I didn't see her pink poker-dot panties. Huh?"

"If you didn't see them, how did you know they were pink instead of blue?" Saten asked smiling.

Uiharu and Saten glared at Toichi as he looked at them dumbfounded. He fell to the floor admitting his defeat.

_'I've been found out. Saten-san, you're a force to be reckoned with.'_ He thought

"I didn't expect you to be a pervert Toichi-san." Uiharu said as she turned her blushing face away pouting.

"Why am I to blame? Saten-san was the one who flipped your skirt!"

Uiharu sat back at her desk with her tea and continued to type on her computer. Toichi picked himself off the floor eyeing Uiharu at her desk.

_'She can't really blame me for that, can she?'_ He thought as he sat down at his desk.

Toichi sighed as he started to organize the mountain of paperwork on his desk, he'd been out so much that it had piled up a ridicules amount. Saten crept over to Toichis desk as she eyed Uiharu who was obviously still embarrassed, she stood behind him as he pulled out a pen.

"Hey." She whispered.

Toichi turned around to face her, she had the biggest grin on her face. She was obviously up to something and that something just happened to involve him. He didn't like it.

"I think she's still a bit mad at you." Saten whispered.

"I didn't do anything though." Toichi whispered back.

"You could apologise and say that you had no intention of seeing anything."

Toichis eyes lit up in excitement, Saten actually pulled through. This was a great plan.

"Although...If you say that it would imply you don't have any interest in her and she might get mad." Saten continued talking.

Toichis lit up face suddenly dropped, there was always a downside with these kinds of situations.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toichi asked.

"You could say they suit her but that'll defiantly make things worse." Saten continued completely avoiding the question.

"Hey, you're making this weird."

"I know, you can say she looks cute all embarrassed. I'm sure she'll stop being mad after that." Saten said all excited about her plan.

"Just what are you trying to do Saten-san?" Toichi asked confused.

"Get you on good terms with Uiharu. I saw you eyeing her, don't try to hide it." Saten said with a huge grin.

Toichi quickly jumped out of his chair, the chair slid across the floor creating a squeaking sound. Uiharu heard the sound and spun around in her chair to see what was going on.

"I was just thinking about what to do since I don't want her to be mad at me because of something like that, it's only been a week since I started here and I don't want to be on bad terms already." Toichi said as he sat back in his chair.

He looked over to where Uiharu was to see her looking his direction, she suddenly span around and shock her head. Toichi then picked up his pen and started on the pile of paper work on his desk while Saten raided the fridge for a drink.

Shirai sat on her bed in her dorm room listening to the water run in the bathroom, she had an almost scary grin on her face as she chuckled to herself. She got off the bed and laid down on the floor to search under the bed next her hers. She inhaled strongly as drool started to run down her mouth.

"Oh, Onee-sama! I'm in heaven! Paradise! Eden!" Shirai yelled as she continued to sniff under Misakas bed.

Shirai being too interested in what she was doing failed to hear the water in the bathroom stop, Misaka came out of the bathroom to see Shirai under her bed inhaling like crazy. She clenched her fist.

"Kuroko." Misaka said angrily as lightning sparked from her bangs.

Shirai bumped her head on the bed suddenly realising that Misaka was out of the shower.

"Ouch...O-onee-sama. What seems to be the matter?" Shirai asked knowing she was the cause of Misakas anger.

"What are you doing under my bed?" Misaka asked.

Shirai still under the bed with her legs hanging out stayed completely still.

"I'm not under your bed." She said trying to sound innocent.

"I can see you under there." Misaka said sparking electricity from her bangs.

"...No you can't." Shirai said quietly.

Misaka grabbed Shirais legs and pulled her out from under the bed.

"What are you doing under there?" Misaka asked as she pulled Shirai out.

Misaka looked at Shirai in shock as she was holding a pair of her Gekota panties nest to her nose.

"Kuroko! What the hell are you doing!?" Misaka yelled as she zapped Shirai with her lightning.

Uiharu got out of her seat holding some documents, she started to walk towards Toichis desk pouting and wondering if he'd actually be of any help or just like Shirai when it comes to paperwork. She suddenly stopped as she saw Toichi laying on top of the documents on his desk, drool was pouring out of his mouth onto the paperwork. He had fallen asleep. She slammed the documents on his desk.

"Whoa!" Toichi yelled almost jumping out of his seat.

"You're awake now right?" Uiharu asked smiling.

Toichi wiped the drool from his face as Uiharu stormed back to her desk.  
She was obviously mad that he was sleeping only an hour after he got to the office. He stated shocked at the new amount of work he had to do.

"You've got to be joking?" Toichi asked rhetorically as sweat ran down his brow.

"Okay, it's break time!" Toichi yelled as he jumped out of his chair and raced towards the door.

"Hold it!" Uiharu and Saten yelled as the grabbed Toichi by the collar.

"You haven't done enough work to deserve a break." Uiharu snapped.

"But I can't concentrate and I'm out of energy from stopping high level espers all week." Toichi wined as he struggled to shake Uiharu and Saten off him.

"And this new cake shop opened the other day in the 18th district, so I wanted to-" Toichi suddenly stopped as he spun around and saw Uiharu with a giant smile and lit up eyes.

"I wanna go there too!" She yelled in a daze.

_'So sweets are what calm her down?' _Toichi thought as he smiled at Uiharu and Saten

"I'm kind of hungry too, so why don't we all go there." Saten suggested.

Uiharu raced out of the door, down the stairs and jogged on the spot while she looked up at Saten and Toichi who just stepped out of the doorway. Uiharus face looked really serious as she stared at them.

"Come on you two, I want to try the new cakes!" Uiharu yelled as she continued to jog on the spot.

_'She must have really wanted a break.'_ Satan and Toichi thought as they smiled looking down at Uiharu.

Within their dorm room at Tokiwadai Middle School, Misaka and Shirai sat at their desks working away on their homework. They yawned at the same time completely exhausted from doing so many equations and reports for their classes, small bags where under their eyes from a lack of sleep.

"Geez, I hope you're happy with what you've done Kuroko. We were already in trouble for sneaking out the other night and now this." Misaka sighed.

"I told you the dorm mistress was planning to change her schedule but you wouldn't listen Onee-sama, and now we're grounded for the next two day. Also it's your fault for over reacting" Shirai complained as she wiped some sleep from her eyes.

"Overreacting? You where sniffing my limited edition Gekota underwear." Misaka complained right back at Shirai.

"Now, now, Onee-sama let's not make this worse pointing the finger at who's wrong. Let's just focus on this for now." Shirai said as she turned over the page in her text book.

Misaka and continued working away as Shirai pulled out her phone and put it on the table.

"I sent a message to Saten-san about coming over since so we could have some company but she said she was spending the day with Uiharu at the Judgement office." Shirai continued as her phone vibrated.

"It must be hard on Uiharu-san to be the only one at the office today since Konori-sempi and Toichi-san have the day off." Misaka said as she turned over the page in her text book.

"You mean that Misaka wannabe-san?"

"You're still calling him that?"

"Well the other members are on patrol today so there's nothing we can do about it." Shirai said as she checked her text messages."WHAT IS THIS?!" Shirai yelled as she jumped out of her chair.

"What is it Kuroko? Misaka asked dropping her pen and quickly facing Shirai.

"Saten-san and Uiharu are going to that new cake shop with that Misaka wannabe-san." Shirai said shocked.

Misaka sighed turning back around in her chair and picked up her pen again.

"Good for them, at least they can do fun things today."

"Oh Onee-sama, you don't understand the situation do you?" Shirai asked as she pounced at Misaka.

"Huh? What situation? And you're too close."

"That Misaka wannabe-san is with Saten-san and Uiharu on his day off. No doubt he'll try to get with one of them!" Shirai squealed as she was pondering the possibilities.

"Get?" Misaka asked confused.

"Don't tell me! He'll treat them in order to win their hearts!" Shirai yelled holding her head and shaking violently.

Saten, Uiharu and Toichi walked into the cake shop. The place was packed with many customers sitting at almost every table, the selection of cakes were outstanding and even the shop itself looked amazing inside and out. Uiharu awed in amazement looking at all the cakes trying to decide which one to have.

"They all look good don't they Uiharu." Saten said with a smile.

"Yeah." Uiharu replied as she nodded her head.

Saten and Toichi looked at the cake selection trying to decide as Uiharu gasped looking at a giant mousse cake slice.

"I'll get this one!" Uiharu shouted to Satan and Toichi as she pointed vigorously at the cake.

"Okay, then I'll get that one too." Saten said as she jumped over to Uiharu to check out the cake.

"Then I'll get this one." Toichi said as he took out his wallet as he eyed a chocolate slice.

Saten pulled out her coin purse from her back and began started to pick out the right amount of coins as Toichi payed for his cake. He had a giant smile on his face as he was handed his chocolate cake, he spun around to see Saten ready to pay and Uiharu looking almost worried as she scavenged through her bag.

"What's wrong Uiharu-san?" Toichi asked.

"I-I can't find my coin purse." Uiharu sniffed as she gave up her search.

"That's okay Uiharu, I'll pay your share." Saten said as she looked through her coin purse again. "Oh, I don't have enough for both on me right now." She sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped." Toichi said.

Saten and Uiharu looked at Toichi who pulled out his wallet once again handing over a five thousand yen bill to the cashier.

"I'll pay for both of you."

Saten and Uiharu looked at him shocked.

"You really don't have to do that Toichi-san!" Uiharu said.

"I have enough to pay my own way." Satan pointed out.

"Well since Uiharu=san didn't have her coin purse and you couldn't pay for both Saten-san it seemed like the best option." Toichi explained as they walked towards a booth near the window with their cakes. "You two can get the next one."

"The next one?" Saten and Uiharu said in unison as they sat down at the booth.

"Yeah, the next time when we hang out. Cause that's what friends do." Toichi said as he sliced of a piece of cake with his fork and took a bite.

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other and laughed quietly as they too took a bite of their cake.

"So you plan on hanging out with us again?" Saten asked.

"I-if that's okay with you two. I mean, I'd like to be friends if it's not too much trouble." Toichi replied as he continued eating.

"He's probably making his move as we speak!" Shirai yelled out of breath panting heavily.

Misaka looked down at Shirai who was now hyperventilating on the floor. She sighed as their dorm room door swang open. Misaka and Shirai sprung to attention, they looked petrified as a woman with long brown hair and glasses stood in the doorway, she looked extremely angry.

"You two are making too much noise!" The woman yelled.

Ironically she was louder then Misaka and Shirai had been, Misaka and Shirai wanted to point this out but they were afraid of the consequences when talking back to the dorm mistress. They just lowered their heads hoping they wouldn't be grounded for another day or two.

"We're very sorry dorm mistress" Misaka and Shirai said in unison.

The dorm mistress slammed the door shut. Misaka and Shirai sighed as they heard her walk down the corridor. They were save for now.

"Now that that's over...WE NEED TO STOP HIM FROM LAYING HIS HANDS ON UIHARU AND SATEN-SAN!"

"You're still going on about that?"

"I'm going to check on them!" Shirai shouted as she teleported out of the room.

"Ah wait Kuroko. What happened to being grounded?" Misaka sighed as she sat back at her desk.

Saten and Uiharu were about to eat their first piece of cake as Toichi yawned as he put his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, are you tired?" Uiharu asked putting down her fork with cake on it.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted from all the shifts I've had this week." Toichi moaned with his head on the table.

"You have been on patrol a lot this week. And it's kind of odd that you haven't had a day off yet." Uiharu said picking up her fork.

Toichi picked his head off the table to face Uiharu and Staen who sat opposite him.

"I could handle patrol, it's because every time I've gone out I've had to deal with criminals. It's like I'm a magnet for them so something." Toichi pointed out as he took a bite of his cake.

"Come to think of it, how do you do it?" Saten asked.

Uiharu put down her fork again still with the piece of cake on it and looked at Saten a little confused.

"You mean Judgement work? I didn't know you were interested Saten-san." Uiharu said happily.

"No not that. How do you take down those Level Three espers." Saten said excitedly.

Toichi looked a little shocked by the question. It's been a week since he's been at Judgement and this was the first time anyone has asked how he was able to do it. Before Toichi could answer Shirai suddenly teleported next to them, it was such a shock the three of them jumped in their seats. Shirai looked disapproved at the three of them eating together, even though Uiharu still hadn't taken her first bite.

"It-it's just as I thought!" Shirai yelled in shock.

"Shirai-san, what are you doing here? What's just as you thought?" Saten asked still a little shocked Shirai just appeared like that.

Shirai looked at the cakes on the table, two clearly looked like they've been eaten but the last one looked like it hadn't been touched. Shirai slammed her hand on the table.

"What is this?" Shirai questioned Saten.

"Umm, a mousse cake slice." Saten answered a little frightened.

"And who payed for them?" Shirai continued to integrate Saten.

"Toichi paid for us us becau-"

"I knew this Misaka wannabe-san was up to no good." Shirai interrupted Saten.

Toichi frowned at Shirai as he got off his chair.

"What do you mean I'm up to no good? And why are you still calling me that!?" Toichi said angrily.

"I don't want to hear another word from you. You may have managed to entangle Saten-san in your web." Shirai said all dramatic as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"But...I WON'T LET YOU GET UIHARU!" Shirai yelled as she grabbed Uiharus hand.

"W-wait, Shirai-san. My cake!" Uiharu wined as Shirai pulled her away from the table.

"He's trying to butter you up! Why are you even here Uiharu? You're meant to be at the office." Shirai continued as she pulled Uiharu along.

"That was my fault. I was complaining about being hungry when doing work so we came here." Toichi said.

"What were you even doing at the office?" Shirai asked.

Toichi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion.

"It was your day off today, didn't you know?" Shirai continued.

"I didn't know that." Toichi wined, he dropped his head as he sighed.

Shirai teleported while holding onto Uiharu, they both disappeared in the blink of an eye. Toichi sat back down and started to slice another piece of cake with his fork.

"So?"

"So what?" Toichi asked as he put another piece of cake in his mouth.

"How were you able to defeat them?" Saten asked again.

"The rumour about the Level Zero being able to negate all esper powers, that's you right!? That's how you're able to beat them right!?" Saten continued getting louder and exited.

Toichi scratched his head thinking hard as to what he should tell her. Either something she'd want to hear like if you're strong enough you can defeat any enemy , or tell her that he isn't exactly as powerless as he had previously claimed.

"Well some of the espers I fought didn't seem to have full control of their abilities." Toichi said.

_'It's not exactly lying, I just can't tell her the whole truth.' _Toichi thought, searching for the right thing to say next.

"Since they don't have full control they're not that tough because they rely on their powers only and not on their self, which is how I beat them." Toichi continued.

"Ah, right. It's not like you'd have powers like that, it is a rumour after all and that would be too much for a Level Zero anyway." Saten said.

She rested her hands on the table and lowered her head a little.

"I'm a Level Zero as well, so I think it's pretty incredible someone without any powers like me is able to defend themself." Saten confessed her thoughts right out of the blue.

"Hey."

Saten looked back up to see Toichi smiling at her.

"Just because you don't have power doesn't mean you can't just create your own to fight back." Toichi said with a smile.

Saten smiled back as she looked at her watch and jumped out hair.

"Ahhh! It's this time already. Sorry but I've got to head off now. I'll catch you later."

"Oh, see you later."

Saten walked past Toichi as he watched her walk out the door, he sighed and leant back in his seat with his arms around the back of his head. He closed his eyes for a bit when he heard the chime bell at the door ring, he heard footsteps approaching him as he opened his eyes and saw Saten standing beside him with her hand out.

"Your phone." Saten said.

"My phone?" Toichi asked.

"Give it here."

Toichi looked at her a bit confused as he pulled out his phone, Saten immediately snatched it off him and started pressing buttons. She then handed it back to Toichi, he took it and saw that she had put her number in his phone.

"We are friends right?" Saten asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah." Toichi replied as he went to send Saten a message.

"Stop." Saten suddenly snapped at Toichi.

"What is it? You need my number don't you?" Toichi asked a little confused.

"You can send me a message after class' tomorrow." Saten said as she started walking towards the door.

"Why then?" Toichi asked as Saten continued to walk away.

"Good question. Well, I'll let you figure that out." Saten said as she walked out of the shop for the second time.

Toichi looked at his phone for a bit, a little confused. He then got up and left the shop as well.

"What was that about?" Toichi asked himself walking down the street.

He walked past a dark alley as he eyed some thugs messing around. Since they weren't doing anything illegal from what he could see he didn't much care what they were up too and just passed by. He got half way down the street when he heard a woman screaming. He quickly grabbed his armband out of his bag and looked back to where he passed. The screaming was coming from the alley he had just past, he started running back as the woman suddenly stopped screaming.

"Hey now, you can't just go screaming like that. You'll make everyone think we're doing something wrong."

"And that makes us look like the bad guys."

Toichi could hear them talking as the approached the alleyway. He turned and faced the thugs he had just walked past giving them the benefit of the doubt. The five thugs looked at him as he showed off his arm band.

"I'm from Judgement! " He yelled "Stop what you're do-" Toichi said as he suddenly went silent.

His eyes widened as he looked at the five men and the woman they had with them. The woman looked like she had been beaten, she clearly had a black eye. The woman was a young girl and not just any girl, Toichi clenched his teeth as his clenched his fist. Saten was lying on the ground beaten in front of him.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SATEN-SAN!?" Toichi yelled at the thugs.

They just responded by laughing at him.

"Oi, this Judgment twerp knows this brat." One of the thugs said.

" Hey you want her back ? You can have her if you can get to her. But we're not done yet so get in line." Another said.

"Get away from my friend!" Toichi shouted.

He raised his right leg and stomped on the ground, part the concrete broke off and flew towards the thugs. The thug in front punched the concrete and destroyed it as it approached him. His hand was on fire.

"A Flame Hand? An interesting ability but your weakness is that you need to get close to me."

"Heh, big talk after I just stopped your attack." The thug said.

Both his hands were now enflamed as he ran towards Toichi hands raised getting ready to punch him in the face.

"You're mine punk!" He yelled.

Toichi dodged to the right avoiding the punch, he swiped his hand over the thugs shoulder as his hands suddenly lit red with fire. He flung both fists into the thugs ears temporarily disabling all movement, his foot caught fire as he kicked the thug in the back.  
He flew face fist into the side of the alleyway wall as he spun around still hardly able to move. Toichi punched the thug in the face while he was still unable to move from the shock, the thug fell to the ground completely knocked out.

"He's got the same ability as Goro?"

"But we just saw him chuck some concrete at us with his feet."

The thugs questioned what was happening amongst their self as Toichi walked closer towards them.

"Like I said before this one went down. Give me back my friend." Toichi said as the thugs looked at their downed comrade in disbelieve.

Toichis hands once again lit up in a flare fire.


	3. Misfortune?

_**One year ago  
**_

A young boy around six years old played with a toy fire truck in a dark room, he laughed away as he make car and siren noises. The only source of light was the spotlight in the centre of the room which completely covered the boy as he played . A middle-aged man wearing a lab coat stood in the doorway of the room watching the boy play happily, he held a file in his left hand that had 'Radio Noise Project' written on it. He smiled as the boy looked over at him.

"Daddy, daddy." The boy yelled as he moved the truck on the ground.

"What is it Hajime-kun?" The man replied walking into the room.

"Are you done with your project yet? Can you play with me now?" Hajime asked as he launched the truck into the air.

He reached into the file and pulled out a picture, he kneeled down next to Hajime. "I can't play with you yet but I can show you what I'm working on." He showed Hajime the picture.

Hajime took the picture from his dad, his eyes widened as he saw the chestnut brown haired girl wearing a Tokiwadai middle school uniform.

"Who's that daddy?" Hajime asked pointing at girl in the picture.

"That's Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun. She's daddy's project." He said with a smile.

Hajime smiled pointing at Misaka. "She has a cool name. Hey, can I meet her daddy? I want to meet Misaka-chan" Hajime said as he pulled on his dad's coat.

"Not now Hajime. You should get ready for your tests." The dad said as he walked towards the door. "I know you're afraid of using your ability but if you use it in today's test I'll let you see Misaka Mikoto."

"Okay." Hajime said following his dad.

The man left the room while Hajime skipped out after him, the automatic doors closed behind them. On the door there was a sign that read 'Specimen 03 - Toichi Hajime.'

_**Present day**_

A bright flash of light and sparks erupted from the side street as Toichi punched one of the gang members in the face. The thug fell to the ground completely knocked out.

"He's got the same ability as Goro?"

"But we just saw him chuck some concrete at us with his feet."

The thugs questioned what was happening amongst their self as Toichi walked closer towards them.

"Like I said before this one went down. Give me back my friend." Toichi said as the thugs looked at their downed comrade in disbelieve.

Toichi looked at Saten who was still lying on the ground behind the four remaining hoodlums, she looked like she was struggling to open her eyes. Toichi sighed in relieve that she was okay to a certain extent, at least she was still breathing. He focused his attention on the thugs that remained, three of them took a step back as one walked towards Toichi smiling. Toichi's hands once again lit up in a flare of fire as he got ready for the next attack.

_'They're pretty stupid to fight me one on one.' _Toichi thought as the thug raced towards him.

The thug suddenly disappeared in a black aura and just as suddenly reappeared next to Toichi. He went to punch as the thug disappeared in a black aura again. He reappeared where the other three were as Toichi punched the black aura that was left behind from the thugs jump. He was too fast, Toichi couldn't keep up with him. He jumped again this time right in Toichi's face, Toichi was caught off guard and got punched in the stomach. The force of the punch sent him flying onto his back, he coughed up some saliva as he quickly leapt back to his feet.

"Sick punch Riku, that was totally sweet. Did you see the look on his face?" The three thugs cheered as Toichi wiped some dirt off his face.

"Hey, do you guys want a go?" Riku asked.

"We're good man, kick his ass for us." A thug replied on behalf of the others.

Riku laughed as he walked closer towards Toichi. "Hey, hey. We're gonna have some fun kid."

"You've got a shadow step like ability right? It's the first time I've actually seen something like that." Toichi said as he raised his fists.

"Call it what you want, it's not like it's gonna help you when I use it on ya." Riku laughed as he jumped towards Toichi.

Riku appeared in front of Toichi and went to punch him as he disappeared in a black aura. Riku missed but continued to follow through with the punch which put him off balance. He hopped trying to regain his balance as Toichi reappeared next to him and punched him several times in the stomach, his arms where moving incredibly fast with a black aura around them. Riku fell to the ground holding his stomach, he spat up some blood as he moaned on the ground.

The three thugs looked again with disbelieve. Two of their comrades had been defeated by one boy. There was no way that could be, they'd received a massive power boost recently and they still weren't strong enough to take down someone from Judgement.

"Goro and Riku." One of the thugs said horrified.

"That's impossible." Another said. "Espers can't have two or more powers! That's just ridiculous."

"No wait." The last one said as the other two looked at him. "He's only used the powers they had."

The two looked at the third shocked. That's right besides the first ability he used he had only been fighting Goro and Riku with their own power, he didn't mix his different powers together in order to fight them and only used their powers after he touched them.

"What if that's his power." The third said shocked.

Toichi smiled at the thugs as he turned to face them. "You catch on quick. Replication, I can use the power of whoever I come into contact with. It doesn't matter what level the person is as long as they have an AIM field, which almost everyone in this city has."

"In contact?" One of the thugs laughed. "So we only need to keep our distance from you?"

The three raised their hands, two of them held fire balls while the other held a ball of electricity. Their powers didn't rely on direct contact, this was going to be tricky. Toichi noticed that the thugs had moved a fair way towards him, which meant they were further away from Saten.

The thugs shot at Toichi with a barrage of fire and lightning attacks, he vanished into thin air leaving a black aura behind him. The thugs looked confused as they had forgotten he had touched Riku just moments ago. They heard a sound behind them, the three turned around to see Toichi crouched on the ground holding Saten. They raised their hands to shot another round at Toichi as he touched a led pipe on the ground, the pipe flung into the air and wacked two of the thugs in the head, they fell straight to the ground with their hands on their faces.

"Shit my nose, you broke my nose!" One of the downed thugs yelled as the other just squirmed on the ground.

The remaining thug looked at the two horrified, he stepped back slowly thinking it might be better if he ran away. His eyes suddenly widened as he focused on Toichi, a single member of Judgement could do all this? He didn't what to find out what would happen to him so he turned around running out of the side street abandoning his buddies.

Toichi stood up about to run after him but stopped remembering that Saten was hurt. It didn't matter that he was getting away, Judgements purpose is to ensure the safety of the students in Academy City. Besides, she was his friend.

"Hey Saten-san, Saten-san." Toichi said as he gently shock her trying to wake her up.

Saten opened her eyes and saw Toichi above her. "Toichi-san? What happened?" She asked still a little dazed.

Toichi sighed in relieve then smiled at her. "You got in a little trouble and got beaten up a bit but I got to you before anything serious happened. We should get you to the hospital just to be sure though."

Saten nodded her head as she went back to sleep, she obviously didn't have enough strength at the moment. Toichi laid her down took out his phone to call Anti-Skill and an ambulance. After the call he hung up and searched through Saten's bag for her phone, he finally found it and looked through her contacts list.

"I know she should have her number somewhere in here." Toichi said to himself searching through Saten's contacts.

Misaka got out of her chair yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. A vibrating sound made Misaka jump as she looked at her phone.

"I'm sure I set it to silent" She said as she picked up her phone.

She flipped it open but there was no signs of a call or message, the vibrating continued once again as Misaka looked over at Shirai's desk. Her phone was the one that was ringing, Misaka stepped over to Shirai's desk and picked up the phone.

"Kuroko's? She must have forgotten to take it with her." She said to herself as she checked the caller ID "Saten-san?" She pressed the talk button as she put the phone next to her ear. "Hello Saten-san, Kuroko's not -."

"Shirai-san? It's Toichi." He interrupted Misaka almost shouting into the phone.

"Toichi-san? What are you doing with Saten-san's phone?" Misaka asked confused.

"Oh is this Misaka? Where's Shirai-san?" Toichi asked completely ignoring Misaka's question.

"She said she was going to stop you laying your hands on Saten-san and Uiharu-san."

"Of course she did." Toichi sighed. "Actually, I needed to call you as well so this is good." He continued.

"Hey you haven't answered my question, why you have Saten-san's pho-"

Misaka was suddenly interrupted as Shirai teleported into the room and lunged at her.

"Onee-sama!" Shirai yelled as she tackled Misaka.

"Kuroko, get off me." Misaka said fighting Shirai on the ground.

"Hello? Misaka? Are you there? What's going on?" Toichi asked very confused about what he was hearing on the other end of the phone.

Misaka kicked Shirai off her and picked up the phone again. Shirai smiled as she got off the floor.

"Onee-sama, you're so physical today." Shirai said as he noticed Misaka was holding her phone. "Huh? Onee-sama why do you have my phone?" Shirai asked as she walked towards Misaka.

Misaka handed the phone to Shirai. "Toichi-san's using Saten-san's phone to call you I'm not sure why though."

Shirai's hairs on her head suddenly spiked up in shock, she snatched the phone of Misaka.

"Why are you calling me Misaka wannabe-san?" Shirai asked calmly although she looked like she was about to punch a hole through a wall.

"Hello Shirai-san, It's Saten-san." Toichi said.

"Huh?"

"Saten-san was attacked, she's injured. The ambulance has just arrived so she'll be at the hospital soon. I figured you'd want to know-" Toichi explained as the call suddenly cut out.

Shirai put her phone in her pocket looking very serious as she took Misaka's hand. "We're off, Onee-sama."

"Wait, Kuroko." Misaka said as they teleported out of their room.

"Shirai-san, hey Shirai-san are you there?" Toichi yelled over the phone .

Toichi put the phone back in her bag as a two men jumped out of the ambulance with a stretcher, they walked towards Saten and lifted her onto the stretcher. Toichi watched as the men loaded her into the back of the ambulance, he walked over to jump into the back as well as Anti-Skill rolled up. A woman with blue hair stepped out of the van and walked up to Toichi.

"Are you the one who called?" She asked.

"Yes, they're all tied up in the side street." Tochi told her as he went to climb into the back of the ambulance.

"Was you're friend attacked?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to go with her to the hospital."

The woman scratched her head as she signalled for her team to get the criminals in the side street. "I'd like to let you go but I've got some questions for you. You're in Judgement right? So you should know the proper procedure."

Toichi nodded his head as he stepped off the back of the ambulance. The man in the back closed the doors and the ambulance drove off down the street with Saten inside.

Uiharu was working away on her computer, she sighed as she picked up the cup of hot coco on her desk. Shirai and Misaka suddenly appeared right next to Uiharu's desk, since it was completely unexpected Uiharu screamed and chucked her cup into the air. Shirai reached out and grabbed Uiharu's hand, Misaka pulled out of Shirai's grip as Uiharu and Shirai teleported out of the room.

Misaka suddenly felt something hot pour on her head, she screamed as the hot coco Uiharu had flung into the air dripped down her face. The cup fell onto the ground pouring out the remainder of the coco that hadn't landed on Misaka.

"Kuroko!" Misaka yelled angrily drenched with hot liquid.

Shirai suddenly teleported back into the room with Uiharu. She grabbed Misaka's hand and teleported out of the room again. They teleported into the reception of the hospital. Uiharu fell to the ground scrunching up her face, she looked up at Shirai and Misaka above her and gasped as she saw Misaka's face covered with liquid.

"Whoa!" Shirai shouted as she just noticed Misaka drenched.

"What happened to you Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked.

"Something hot poured on my head when I was left behind at the Judgement office." Misaka said with an angry tone.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't pull away from me Onee-sama" Kuroko said with a dull face as she stared at Misaka's wet hair.

Misaka sparked electricity from her bangs as she grinded her teeth. "And just how was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Uiharu watched on as Misaka and Shirai argued amongst themselves, she thought it might be better not to say that it was probably her fault Misaka got wet in the first place.

"Oh, Shirai-san what's going on? Why did you bring us here?" Uiharu asked the sound of sirens got louder.

Shirai's cheeks where being pulled by Misaka, she stretched them as far as she could as she looked back to Uiharu. She let go of Shirai's cheeks remembering that she had no idea why they were here as well.

"Yeah Kuroko, why are we here?" Misaka asked as Shirai rubber her cheeks where Misaka

"That Misaka wannabe-san said that Saten-san was being taken to the hospital." Shirai said looking really serious.

Misaka and Uiharu looked shocked as they turned towards the main entrance and saw an ambulance pull up outside.

Toichi put away his arm band as he watched the Anti-skill van drive away, he turned around to head towards the hospital as he noticed a girl with silver hair and a white nuns robe walking towards him with her hands on her stomach.

"Huh? Kamijou's sister?" Toichi said as he walked towards her.

"I'm so hungry." Index groaned as she waddled along.

Not looking where she was going so bumped into Toichi, she stumbled back a little as she looked up to see who she had run into. Toichi looked at her a little confused, the last her saw her she was with Kamijou complaining she was hungry and now she stood in front of him still hungry. Didn't she eat? Or was she a bottomless pit that's always hungry?

"Ah! It's the person who gave Touma the free food coupons!" Index said exited, her eyes sparkled as she talked.

"Um, Kamijou's sister. What are you doing here? Weren't you with Kamijou?" Toichi asked looking down at the sister in front of him.

"I was hungry so I went looking for food." Index said happily as her stomach growled. "I'm hungry, can you feed me?"

Toichi looked at her a little shocked. "Hey wait, you're asking me to feed you? I'm not your brother that's not my job."

"You gave Touma those coupons, you're a nice person. So you'll feed me right?" Index said smiling completely ignorant towards Toichi.

"Like I said-"

Toichi was suddenly cut off by Index "You'll feed me right?" she said smiling.

Toichi sighed as he noticed a bludge creeping its way up Index's uniform, the bludge reached the neck of her nun's uniform and slowly poked out. Toichi jumped back as he saw a cat's head poke out, it cried out as Index pulled it out of her clothes.

"A cat?" Toichi said surprised.

"This is Sphinx, he's hungry too." Index said smiling.

"No freaking way."

Index looked at Toichi confused. "Why?"

"You already talked me into feeding you now you want me to feed that cat as well!" Toichi yelled.

He sighed as he looked back towards the shops that he had past a little while ago.

There wasn't really a lot to eat around here and there was no way he would go back to that cake shop, it was way too expensive.

"Oh look, look, a cake shop!" Index yelled as she ran towards it with Sphinx in her arms.

Toichi raised his hand out as he yelled to Index "Hey wait. Geez, I've ended up paying for Kamijou's sister too? I don't have time for this I need to get to the hospital."

Index ran into the sore and was instantly drawn to the selection of cakes, her eyes widened more and more as she past each one. Toichi walked into the store again as the man behind the counter welcomed him back, he walked up to Index but she didn't notice he was there she was more preoccupied on what cake she wanted.

"So which one do you want?" Toichi asked as he placed his hand on her head.

Index pointed to the most expensive cake on display, her mouth watered as she spoke "This one! I want this one!"

"That's too expensive, pick another." Toichi said trying to remain calm.

Index looked a little disappointed as she looked at the rest of the cakes. "I guess I'll have everything else then."

"You only get one!" Toichi yelled at her.

"But Sphinx need's one too." Index cried.

"You can share! Just hurry it up!"

Misaka dried her hair with a towel as she sat on a bench outside of a hospital room, she looked at the sign on the door 'Room 207 Saten Ruiko'. Misaka stared at the door as Shirai and Uiharu walked up to her.

"Has the doctor come out yet?" Uiharu asked.

"Not yet." Misaka replied "It should be any minute now."

Shirai crossed her arms as she sat on the bench next to Misaka. "Where in the world is that Misaka wannabe-san? He was with her when this happened he should of at least come to check on her."

They all looked up as they heard the sound of the door open. In the doorway was an elderly man in a lab coat, he had a frog like face. Misaka and Shirai sprung to their feet as the man approached them.

"Is Saten-san going to be okay doctor?" Uiharu asked.

"You're friend is fine." The man replied. "There are no serious injuries, she just needs to rest for a while."

The girls sighed in relieve. "Thank goodness."

"You can see her now." The doctor said as he walked down the corridor. "I'm sure she'd want to see her friends."

The three walked into Saten's room to see her sitting up in bed looking out the window. She turned towards the door to see Misaka, Shirai and Uiharu smiling at her, she smiled back at them. The three pulled up some chairs and sat down around the hospital bed.

Index picked up her fork and shoved the entire slice in her mouth, Toichi looked at her stunned as she downed the cake in one bite.

"You're done now right?" Toichi asked Index hoping for her to say yes.

"I'm not full yet." Index replied.

Toichi lowered his head in disbelieve, she had just downed a cake slice in one bite and that wasn't enough to satisfy her. He stepped out of the booth they were sitting at, Index looked at Toichi as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Where are you going? I'm not full yet." Index protested.

"Sorry Kamijou's sister. I need to visit a friend in the hospital." Toichi said as he walked towards the door.

Index got out of her seat and followed him to the door. "Can we look for Touma first?" She asked.

Toichi turned around to face Index who had the biggest smile on her face. "Huh? Find Kamijou? Can't you do that yourself?" Toichi asked.

"I could but it's hard to find him when he walks off without me." Index replied.

"Hey, weren't you the one who said you left him to look for food?" He asked in awe of how oblivious she was. "Anyway don't you have a phone so you can call him."

Index reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Oh, I do."

Toichi sighed as he walked out the door."Think of that first. Take care Kamijou's sister."

After he walked out of the cake shop he started to run down the street in the direction the ambulance went sometime ago. Index walked out of the shop as well, she flipped her phone open and was about to call Touma when the shop door opened behind her. She spun around and saw one of the waitresses with a wallet in her hands.

"Um, miss. The gentleman you where with dropped this on the floor." The waitress said as she passed Index the wallet.

"Free coupon persons wallet?" Index asked as she took the wallet.

The waitress walked back inside the shop as Index stared at the wallet for a minute. She finally came to her senses as she put the wallet in her pocket with her phone and started to run towards the hospital where Toichi was heading.

"I'm glad you're okay Saten-san." Uiharu said clinging to Saten in the hospital bed.

"Uiharu, you're hurting me. Stop it." Saten said trying to force Uiharu off her.

Misaka and Shirai looked at each other and burst out laughing as Saten pushed Uiharu off her. Saten smiled as Uiharu wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"When we heard from Shirai-san, Misaka-san and were in shock." Uiharu said still wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Uiharu." Saten said starting to tear up from Uiharu's tears. "By the way Shirai-san. How did you know I was going to be here?"

"That Misaka wannabe-san called me to say you were going to be here." Shirai replied.

Misaka suddenly sprung up in her chair. "Oh, so that's why he used Saten-san's phone."

"That's right." Saten said putting her hand on her head. "I saw him fight off the men who attacked me." She continued with a little smile, she suddenly was a bit confused. "Oh, but he's not here with you all."

Misaka looked at her phone checking the time. "That's true, it's even been awhile since he called on Kuroko's phone. You would think he would have been here by now."

Shirai clenched her teeth and gripped bedding. Misaka, Saten and Uiharu looked at the frustrated Shirai a little worried.

"He's not here because he's the one responsible." Shirai said suddenly.

Misaka, Saten and Uiharu looked at Shirai confused. "Huh?" They said together.

Toichi ran into the parking lot at the hospital as his nose twitched, he sneezed. It was so unexpected it caused him to lose his footing and trip over himself, he bumped into a moving trash can and fell face first onto the ground.

"What do you mean he's responsible?" Uiharu asked.

"He was with Saten-san and let her get hurt." Shirai said angrily.

Saten raised her hand in front of Shirai and Uiharu. "We had already gone our separate ways when I was attacked."

"But, he should have-"

Shirai was interrupted by Saten "What happened, happened. The ones to blame are the thugs that attacked me."

Shirai lowered her head in defeat. "You're right, I jumped to conclusions." She suddenly jumped up in her seat. "You said that Misaka wannabe-san fought them off right?"

"Y-yeah" Saten said as she nodded her head. "He was fighting five espers."

"And he fought them off?" Uiharu asked with her hands over her mouth.

"Well I didn't see it very well, but I could have sworn he was using some kind of ability." Saten said as she crossed her arms.

"But Level Zero's have no ability, are you sure you weren't seeing things Saten-san?" Uiharu asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. It happened pretty fast, it looked like he didn't even have a scratch on him too." Saten said as she looked up at the ceiling.

Toichi ran up to the reception desk of the hospital, his face and arms were bruised after the fall, his clothes were all dirty as well. He gasped for air as he collapsed onto the desk. The woman behind the desk pulled out a form from under the desk.

"Are you here to check yourself in?" She asked handing Toichi the form.

"N-no. I'm here, to see, Saten Ruiko." He replied panting.

"Just a second." The woman said as she typed away on her computer. "She's in room 207."

"Thank you." Toichi said as he ran towards the stairs.

Toichi ran up the stairs to the second floor, he stopped to catch his breath as he stepped through the door to the second floor. After catching his breath he walked down the corridor to room 207. He opened the door and walked inside. Saten, Shirai, Misaka and Uiharu turned to face the door to see Toichi covered in mud and bruises.

Shirai turned to Saten with a smile on her face. "He didn't have a scratch on him, right?"

"I guess I was seeing things then." Saten said with a sigh.

Toichi walked over to the table to grab a chair when he suddenly fell towards the ground. Shirai quickly teleported next to him to stop him from falling, she caught Toichi but he was too heavy for her to hold, she fell to the ground with Toichi. Saten. Misaka and Uiharu shut their eyes as Shirai and Toichi fell to the ground, they opened their eyes to see Shirai pinned under Toichi. He was asleep on top of her.

Shirai struggled to move underneath Toichi, she grabbed his shoulders trying to force him off of her.

"Misaka wannabe-san, get off me! The only person allowed on me is Onee-sama!" Shirai yelled.

Saten, Misaka and Uiharu couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of them. Uihuaru laughed so hard she snorted, which made everyone including laugh more including Shirai.

"Just teleport out from under him already." Misaka said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, right." Shirai said as she stopped laughing.

Shirai teleported from under Toichi, she teleported back into her seat as Toichi fell to the ground once again. Tochi who was now awake rolled over onto his back, he held his nose as he started to tear up.

"Ouch, my nose." Toichi wined as he sat up.

"This is the same hospital Touma comes to so often." Index said to herself as she walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, has a boy with brown hair and a white shirt come through here recently?" Index asked the woman.

"Someone fitting that description just passed through here. He was headed to room 207." The woman replied.

Index ran up the stairs to the second floor and up to room 207, she opened the door barging into the room with Misaka, Shirai, Saten, Toichi and Uiharu staring at her.

"Ah, free coupon person!" She said walking up to Toichi.

"Kamijou's sister? Did you follow me here?" Toichi asked.

Shirai covered her mouth and laughed to herself "Free coupon person."

"I came here to return this." Index pulled out Toichi's wallet from her pocket.

"Huh? My wallet, I dropped it?" Toichi asked while searching his pockets. "I guess I really did, thank you Kamijou's sister."

Index shock her head as Toichi took back his wallet. "I'm not Touma's sister. My name's Index."

"Index-san? I'm Misaka Toichi. Thanks for returning my wallet."

Saten and Uiharu looked at Index and Toichi confused. Although Misaka knew who Index was, not personally but she'd seen her around Kamijou Touma many times.

"Well I need to find Touma now. Bye Toichi." Index said as she left the room.

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other then back at the door.

"Who was that?" They both asked.

Toichi turned around and smiled at the two of them. "Just the sister of a friend of mine. "

Saten stretched her arms over her head as she yawned. "Is that right."

"Anyway, how are you feeling Saten-san?" Toichi asked.

"Oh, I'm much better now thanks." Saten said with a smile.

Toichi pulled up a seat next to Saten's hospital bed with Misaka, Shirai and Uiharu and they continued to talk.

Touma reached into the fridge and pulled out some leftover curry from the night before, it still looked edible to his surprise. Luck was on his side for once, it was a good feeling. His put the curry into two small bowls and put one of them into the microwave as Index walked into the room.

"Touma, I'm home." She said with a smile.

Touma pressed the start button on the microwave as he turned around and pointed at Index. "Where have you been Index-san? I was looking all over for you!"

"Touma are you mad?" Index said as she lowered her head.

"No I'm not mad, I was worried. I called you five times you didn't pick up." Touma yelled at her.

"You did?" Index asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, you did too."

"So where were you all this time?" Touma asked as the microwave beeped and he pulled out his curry bowl.

Index sat down at the table and took Touma's curry bowl away from him. "I was with Toichi, he feed me then lost his wallet at the cake shop so I returned it to him." Index said as she ate.

"Misaka?" Touma asked as he put the other bowl into the microwave.

"Yeah, the guy who gave you the free coupons."

"The coupons you took off me." Touma said as he took the bowl out of the microwave and sat down at the table.

Index stopped eating as she remembered something very important.

"What is it Index-san?" Touma asked as he ate the curry.

"I forgot to ask him for more coupons."

Touma looked at Index confused. "Hey, why would you need to ask for more. There should be enough to last a week or so...wait...Don't tell me you used them all already?"

"Index turned her head slightly to the left. "What if I did?"

Touma sighed as he dropped his head. "Such misfortune."

Touma looked at his bowl of curry, there was no meat left only curry. He looked at Sphinx who had curry sauce on his mouth. He just purred and rolled on his back showing off his full stomach. Touma glared at Sphinx in disgust as he lowered his head once again.

"Such misfortune."


	4. Biri-biri?

Uiharu hummed to herself as she walked towards the gates of the Sakugawa Middle School, the day was finally over and she didn't have Judgement duties today. She stepped outside the gates as she pulled out her phone.

"U-i-ha-ru!" A voice came from behind her as she felt a chill down her legs.

Saten was behind Uiharu with a giant smile on her face as she flipped up her skirt, Uiharu was stunned for a second not knowing what was happening until it was too late. Her face went bright red as she quickly pulled her skirt back down.

"Oh, today it's teddy bears ." Saten said as Uiharu screamed out of embracement.

"Saten-san, I thought I told you stop that." Uiharu cried.

"Oh come on, this helps deepen our friendship. One more for good luck." Saten said as Uiharu walked away from her.

Students from all around the school gate watched the two in awe while others walked past embarrassed trying not to make eye contact after the sight they had witnessed. Uiharu sighed as she walked out of the gates with Saten.

"I get the feeling you do this because it annoys me." Uiharu said as she lowered her head.

"Would there be a point if it didn't?" Saten said with a smile.

Uiharu looked back as Saten with her a sad face. "That is the reason?"

Saten suddenly stopped and stared at the other side of the road. Uiharu looked at Saten confused at why she was staring, she looked in the direction Saten was facing.

"Huh? What are you looking at Saten-san?" Uiharu asked as she turned around.

Saten pointed at a boy with chestnut brown hair wearing a black jacket. "Isn't that Toichi-san?"

Uiharu squinted as she looked at the boy. "Oh, It is? but that's odd. He said he had an extra class today." Uiharu said as she turned back towards Saten.

"We should call out to him." Saten said as she raised her arm over her head and started waving. "Toichi-san!" Saten yelled.

Uiharu raised her arm as well. "Toichi-san!" She yelled as well.

The boy didn't respond to them at all. He walked down the street as he came up to an alleyway, he walked through it without giving Saten and Uiharu a glance. Saten and Uiharu put down their arms as they looked at each other confused.

"Maybe he didn't hear us." Uiharu sighed as she walked down the street.

Saten nodded agreeing with Uiharu as she followed her down the street. "That might be it."

As they walked down the street Uiharu flipped her phone open and sent a message to Shirai. Saten followed her as she looked back at the alleyway where she saw Toichi enter.

_'Why would he be here? And what was with his clothes? It was like he was a gang member.' _Saten thought as she looked at Uiharu typing away on her phone.

At the main gates of a certain high school students walked outside eager to enjoy their free time before their curfew, that was everyone except four boys in year 1 class 7. Aogami Pierce, Kamijou Touma, Misaka Toichi and Tsuchimikado Motoharu sat in the class room waiting for another lecture from their teacher. Aogami, Touma and Tsuchimikado where all up the front of the class while Toichi kept his distance from them staying at the back of the room.

"Misaka-kun, come up the front with us. It's more fun." Tsuchimikado yelled out to him.

"No way, you're the reason I'm here damn it." Toichi shouted back.

"Sorry about that Misaka" Touma said as he sighed. "If I hadn't forgotten my home work..."

Toichi stared angrily at Aogami and Tsuchimikado. "You two, I thought we were friends."

Tsuchimikado laughed at Toichi. "We are friends Miaska-kun."

"As if! What friend would rip up their friends homework?" Toichi yelled back at him.

Earlier that day, Touma sat down at his desk looking through his bag. "Huh? Where is it?"

He pulled everything out of his bag looking for something, he looked more and more desperate with every item he pulled out of his bag.

"My home work, where is it!? Such misfortune!" He yelled.

Toichi who sat on the other side of the room hear Touma yell out and turned towards him, the other students didn't look at him at all, it was like this was a reoccurring thing and everyone was bored with it. Toichi got out of his seat with his homework and walked towards Touma.

"Kamijou, you can copy my homework." Toichi said as he went to hand Touma his homework.

Aogami suddenly stood up looking all serious for once. "CODE RED! TSUMCHIMIKADO STOP HIM!" He yelled as he pointed at Toichi.

"Rodger that." Tsuchimikado said as he jumped out of his seat.

He leapt towards Toichi and snatched his homework. Toichi yelled out almost in pain as he watched Tsuchimikado rip apart his homework, Touma looked at the sight shocked.

_'They'd go this far to stop me from finishing my homework?'_ He thought as Tsuchimikado threw the shreds of paper onto the floor.

Toichi fell to the ground picking up all the pieces of his homework. "It's okay, I can still fix it." He said trying to put the pieces back together.

Tsuchimikado looked down at Toichi picking up his homework and smiled, he knelt down and pushed Toichi over as he quickly grabbed a dozen or so pieces of his home work and threw them out the window.

"Everybody party!" He yelled as the pieces of paper blew away in the wind.

"AHHHHHH!" Toichi yelled as he ran up to the window trying to catch anything he could. "What was that for Tsuchimikado? I thought we were friends!" He yelled as he turned towards him.

Tsuchimikado smiled and gave Toichi a pat on the back. "Bro's need to stick together."

"Are you insane? I'm in a lot of trouble with Kome-sensei already." Toichi said annoyed.

"Isn't it great." Aogami said smiling and swaying around.

The four of them sat in the emtpy class room after class, awaiting their extra lessons or punishment as some of the students have come to call it.

"You can't really blame that on us." Tsuchimikado said

"A higher power was at work." Aogami continued with a smile.

"Don't give me that crap!." Toichi yelled as the door opened.

Kome-sensei walked through the door smiling at the three boys at the front of the class. She walked to her desk and put down her books, she noticed that Toichi was sitting at the back of the room.

"Misaka-chan, why are you all the way at the back? It would be easier to concentrate if you were at the front." Kome-sensei said with a smile.

Toichi stood up and walked towards the front of the room. He tripped on a desk that was out of place and fell onto the floor, his phone flung out of his pocket and next to Tsuchimikado. He picked it up and saw that it was on the contacts screen, the name that was highlighted was Saten Ruiko.

"Saten Ruiko? A girl? Misaka-kun was going to call a girl!" He shouted.

Touma and Aogami looked over at Tsuchimikado as Toichi quickly got off the floor and snatched back his phone from him.

Aogami wriggled around in his seat holding himself."Ahh, Misaka-kun's got a girls number. Lucky."

"You were going to call and tell her you couldn't meet for your date because you were hanging with your best buds, right?" Tsuchimikado said with a smile.

Toichi looked away as he sat down in a seat up at the front of the class. "No, it's not like that."

Tsuchimikado stared at Toichi for a second as he put his hand on his chin. "Don't tell me." He leant back in his chair looking shocked. "You haven't called her yet!?"

"What kind of a man are you!?" Aogami shouted as he jumped out of his chair.

Toichi looked worried at Tsuchimikado and Aogami who suddenly ganged up on him again. "I haven't but she's just a friend."

Tsuchimikado and Aogami stared at him angrily as they were interrupted by Kome-sensei clapping her hands.

"That's enough, you're here because you didn't do your homework. So don't say another word or you'll be punished." Kome-sensei said smiling.

Toichi and Touma sighed as they walked down the steps towards the school gate. Tsuchimikado and Aogami were smiling behind them looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Well that was worth not doing homework, wouldn't you say Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado said smiling.

"We stayed after class an hour, it's not worth it anyway you look at it." Touma sighed.

"Then why didn't you do your homework?" Tsuchimikado said again with a smile.

Toichi and Touma frowned as they turned to face Tsuchimikado.

"It's your fault!" They said together.

"Let's get out of here Kamijou." Toichi said as he started to run away from Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

"R-right." Touma said as he followed Toichi.

"So what you're ditching us now Kami-yan, Misaka-kun!?" Tsuchimikado yelled out.

"Not very bro like!" Aogami yelled as well.

"Next time don't destroy my homework!" Toichi yelled looking back at them. "Catch you guys later."

Toichi and Touma walked down the street together as Toichi kept fiddling with his phone. Touma looked over at Toichi he looked a little puzzled almost like he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Misaka, why are you playing with your phone?" Touma asked as he pointed at the phone.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just trying to make my mind up." Toichi said as he put his phone away in his pocket.

"Huh?" Touma said as he scratched his head. "So who's this Saten Ruiko girl?"

"Just a friend from another school." Toichi said as he stopped walking and looked at some weird looking trucks with 'RDC' written on the side in bold letters.

"I'm pretty sure she's a middle schooler." Toichi continued to say as the trucks drove past.

Touma crossed his arms. "If I were you I wouldn't get involved with middle school girls. In my experience they tend to be violent." He said proudly.

Toichi looked at him confused as he pictured Misaka, Saten, Shirai and Uiharu being violent. He couldn't imagine it, there was no way those girls could be violent like Touma said.

"I mean there's this one girl who's extremely violent, she's continually attacking me for no reason and always wants to prove who's stronger. I've told you about that Biri-biri middle schooler before right?" Touma asked.

Toichi raised his eyebrow, remembering who he was referring too. He chuckled a bit as he tried to picture Misaka attacking Touma, it would never happen.

"Ah, by Biri-biri you mean." Toichi suddenly looked horrified as he looked at Touma, he shook as he yelled. "Misaka-san!"

"That right, Misaka Mikoto. She's a piece of work, an incredibly violent girl. She's always short tempered and angry for some reason." Touma said nodding his head.

He looked at Toichi, he was still shaking. Touma looked at him confused a bit wondering why he was like that, he suddenly felt a chill down his spine and slowly turned around. Misaka was standing behind him with an evil grin on her face, she looked as though she was ready to kill and the electricity from, her bangs where making her even scarier. Touma back up next to Toichi raining his arms.

"Oh, if it isn't Biri-biri...I mean Misaka-san." Touma said with a scared look on his face.

"What did you just call me?" Misaka growled angrily.

"Umm, I didn't say anything. Hahaha." Touma said as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Oh, so you didn't call me extremely violent and short tempered?" Misaka asked as sparks flung from her bangs.

"So you heard that part Misaka-san." Toichi said scared trying to smile.

She looked at Toichi. "Toichi-san, were you talking to this guy about how violent I am?"

A cold sweat ran down Toichi's brow. "No, not really."

"Then why do you look like you've done something wrong?" She asked.

Toichi and Touma backed up a little bit.

"I look like this because the way you are looking at us right now really scares me." Toichi replied backing up.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't shock you both until there's nothing left?" Misaka asked as electricity sparked hear Toichi and Touma's feet.

Toichi took a deep breath in and out as he clenched his fists and stood up straight. He turned around to face Touma standing beside him as he stretched out his hand and pointed at him.

"He said everything!" Toichi yelled out. "I had nothing to do with it!" He put all the blame on Touma.

Touma looked at him shocked as electricity struck the ground in front of him, he jumped as he and Toichi looked at Misaka. She was walking closer with a murderous look on her face, Toichi and Touma looked horrified as she got closer towards them. Touma turned around and ran away down the street.

"You traitor!" He yelled back at Toichi.

"Hey, get back here!" Misaka yelled as she started running after him. "I'll be back for you later Toichi-san!" She yelled back at Toichi as she chased after Touma.

Toichi watched as the two ran off, he took this opportunity run away as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He could hear Touma yelling out as he ran away, he could almost make out his screams. Misfortune, he thought he heard him scream.

Toichi walked down the street completely out of breath. "I'm sure I've run away far enough to ditch Misaka-san. That is if she hasn't caught up to Kamijou yet." He said to himself as he tried to catch his breath.

He walked past a cafe as he heard a familiar voice shout out to him.

"Toichi-san! Over here!"

He looked over in the direction of the cafe and saw Saten and Uiharu waving at him from a table outside. He waved back and ran over to their table to greet them.

"Saten-san, Uiharu-san. It's kind of funny I ran into you two." He said as he walked up to them.

"What do you mean funny." Saten said "We saw you outside our school just before."

"We called out to you but you didn't notice us." Uiharu continued.

Toichi looked a little confused as he sat down in a chair next to them. "Huh? I couldn't have, I've been in extra classes until now. Besides I don't know where your school is."

Saten looked confused as she put her hand on her chin. "Is that so? I could have sworn I saw you walk past."

"I told you it couldn't have been him Saten-san." Uiharu said as she picked up her melon soda drink.

"Oh well who cares about that." Saten said as she pulled out her phone from her bag. "Tada! Look, there are heaps of new urban legands floating around nowadays!" Saten said exited as she showed the articles she had downloaded onto her phone.

"You're still into urban legends" Uiharu sighed as she sipped her melon soda.

"I'm still into the old ones, but there are some new ones that are so cool!" Saten said exited as she leant back and forth in her chair.

"Like what?" Toichi asked.

"Well there's this one." She said showing Toichi the article. "It's almost like the 'Level Upper' that turned out to be real but it's called 'Fake Blood'. They say you tell the vendor your ability, then they give you this blood that allows you to amplify your abilities."

"There's no way that's true." Uiharu said as a waitress brought out her strawberry shortcake. "Ah haha, thank you!"

"And then there's this one." Saten said as she scrolled down trying to find the right article. "Here it is, 'The Duplicator'. It's a rumour that there's a boy in Academy City that can use anyone's ability against them, there have been several people that say they fought against him. Don't you think that's so cool?"

"No way, no way. Something like that is definitely fake." Uiharu said as she put a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Eh? But there have been many legends and rumours that turned out to be true. Like the 'Level Upper' and the 'Stripper Lady'." Saten argued.

"Or they could be fake like 'The Level Five Cloning.' They're rumours and legends for a reason, someone made it up." Uiharu said as she took another bite.

Saten's smile turned to a frown as she looked at Uiharu, her smile returned as she looked a Toichi awaiting his answer.

"I agree with Uiharu-san." Toichi said, Saten's smile turned to a frown again. "It sounds cool but there's no way something like that exists."

_'I'm sorry for lying, the second one is me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' _ He thought as he looked away from the two.

Saten sighed as she raised her arms above her head. "Geez, you two have no sense of romance."

"There's nothing romantic about blood and duplicating." Toichi said as he sighed.

A young boy looking around sixteen years old stood in the middle of a dark alleyway, he had chestnut brown hair and wore a black jacket, he was holding a silver case. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and selected his only contact in his phone.

"Yes." The voice on the other side of the phone said.

"This is 012, I'm about to make contact with the subjects." 012 said.

"Hmm, very good. Make sure you distribute all of the samples, we want as many results as we can." The voice said.

"As you wish. Professor Toharu." 012 said as he hung up the phone.

He put his phone back in his pocket as a group of thugs surrounded him from both sides of the alley. They walked up to him smiling, they didn't look like they were getting ready for a fight.

"Hey kid, are you our contact?" One of the men asked.

012 turned around to face the man. "Yes, I am the contact. I have everything prepared for you in this case." He said as he opened the lid of the case.

The thugs gathered around and stared at what was inside, there were vials of red liquid and an injection gun.

"Oh, so this is 'Fake Blood'?" Another thug said as he picked up the injection gun.

"It's irrelevant what level you might be at the moment." 012 said. "After one injection you'll become the equivalent of a Level Three esper, the effects will last three day and if you inject yourself with another shot anytime before the third day comes to an end you will become a Level Four. This will only last for one day though." 012 explained the product to his customers.

"Sounds too good to be true." Another thug said. "And we get all these for free?"

"That is the deal we're giving to everyone in Academy City, our only goal is to achieve results." 012 said as he shut the case and handed it to the thug. "So far our customers have been satisfied with 'Fake Blood', we hope you will be too."

"With these bad boys we can rob anywhere and get away with it." The thug said as he took the case.

"I look forward to doing business with you again." 012 said as he walked away from the thugs that were now obsessed with their new source of power.

012 walked out of the alleyway as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "012 here, they took the samples as expected."

"Good work, we'll have the experiment run in the next day or two." Professor Toharu said.

"What will happen if 03 defeats them like the last time? Will the experiment be considered a success?" 012 asked as he walked down the crowed street.

"We're nowhere near the conclusion of our main project. We'll just initiate the next phase." Professor Toharu said.

"As you wish, 012 out." 012 said as he put his phone back in his pocket and walked into a crowd of people.

"Oh hey, Misaka-kun." a voiced cried out as Toichi looked around to see who it was.

He turned around to see Tsuchimikado and Aogami walking towards the cafe he was at with Saten and Uiharu.

_'This is going to be bad.' _He thought as Saten and Uiharu looked over towards Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

"Do you know those two Toichi-san?" Saten asked.

"Not really." He replied laughing.

"Not really huh? We're in the same class as Misaka-kun here. Pleased to meet you." Tsuchimikado said as he walked up to their table.

"Oh, pleased to meet you." Saten and Uiharu said together.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami looked intensely at Saten and Uiharu, the two looked a little nervous being stared at.

"Umm, why are you looking at us like that?" Uiharu asked a little frightened.

"Which one of you is Saten Ruiko-chan?" Aogami asked smiling.

"Huh? That's me." Saten replied looking confused.

"Ah, sorry about ruining your date before." Tsuchimikado said with a smile.

Saten looked at the two even more confused. "Date?" She asked.

"Oh, don't tell me Misaka-kun hasn't asked you out yet?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"We thought he was going to call and cancel with you because we was spending time with his best pals." Aogami added.

Toichi jumped out of his seat and pointed at Tsuchimikado and Aogami. "Best pals my ass, you ripped up my homework and made me take extra classes!" Toichi shouted at them. "And what are you two even doing here?"

Tsuchimikado and Aogami raised their hands shaking them. "Sorry, sorry. We just saw you with two middle schoolers and placed bets on which one you were into." Tsuchimikado said smiling.

"Looks like I lost." Aogami said waving his arms around. "How sad."

"Hey, don't go betting on something like that." Toichi said angrily, his face was getting red.

"Hmm, But Misaka-kun said last time he was into short haired girls. I'm disappointed in you, Misaka-kun." Aogami said with a grin as he looked at Uiharu.

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other utterly confused by this situation, Toichi sighed as he looked at Tsuchimikado and Aogami. "So what is it you guys want anyway?" He asked them.

They sneered an evil grin his way as they laughed quietly amongst themselves, they suddenly turned around and walked away. "Nothing really, we just wanted to mess with you." Tsuchimikado said as they walked away.

"Damn you!" Toichi yelled out to them.

"See you back at the apartment." Tsuchimikado said as they both waved back at Toichi.

"Bye, bye." Aogami said walking away.

Saten and Uiharu looked at Tochi as he sat back down at the table.

"Hey, what was that about?" Uiharu asked as she sipped her melon soda.

"I'm not sure." Toichi answered.

Saten shock her head as she pulled out her phone again. "And then there was this rumour that's about an esper with two abilities and-"

Saten was suddenly interrupted by Uiharu. "You're still on about them, Saten-san?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good return point for our conversation since those guys interrupted us." Saten said putting her phone away.

Uiharu looked at Toichi as she finished drinking her melon soda. "Is there anything you needed to do Toichi?" She asked.

Toichi looked over at Uiharu and pointed to himself. "Huh? Anything I needed to do?"

"Yes, you came this way for a reason right? Did you have to do something you needed to do around here?" Uiharu asked smiling.

Toichi slightly looked away as he tried not to remember the look on Misaka's face when Touma was talking about her, it was so terrifying it gave him the chills.

_'I can't say I just happened to come this way because I was running away from Misaka-san, I doubt they know she's like that.' _ Toichi thought as he looked back at them.

"Umm, I had to go shopping." He said covering up the truth.

Saten and Uiharu's eyes lit up and they jumped out of their chairs and leapt closer to Toichi.

"Shopping over at this part?" Saten asked.

"Does that mean you were headed for Seventh Mist!?" Uiharu asked all exited.

"Huh? Ah, yes." Toichi replied.

"Let's all go then!" Saten said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Saten-san, you're too excited." Uiharu said as she sighed.

012 walked into an alleyway, three thuggish looking students looked at him like he was trash. They laughed as they cracked their knuckles and walked over to him.

"Hey, hey. What's this? Some punk kid thinks this is his alleyway." One of the students said laughing.

"I would be so confident if I were you." 012 said as he chuckled to himself. "Now if you'd stand aside I'll let you go."

The students laughed pointing at 012. "Who do you think you are?" One of them asked.

"There are three of us and one of you." Another said laughing.

"It doesn't matter. I've fought ten at once and didn't break a sweat." 012 said smiling.

He raised his hand over his head and electricity sparked from each of his fingers. Just outside the alleyway three female students wearing Tokiwadai Middle School uniforms walked by laughing amongst themselves as a flash of light and an explosion erupted from the alley. The girls ducked as lightning flew past them, the light suddenly vanished as they got off the ground and looked towards the alleyway.

"What do you think that was Kongo-san?" The long dark blue haired girl asked.

"Kongo-san." The short light browned haired girl said as she looked at the long dark haired girl in the middle.

Kongo looked down the alleyway, she could she a figure walk away in the cloud of smoke. She opened her fan and held it next to her mouth. "It appears it was some low lives too scared to show themselves infront of the great Kongou Mitsuko." She said as she laughed.

"As expected from Kongo-san." The dark blue haired girl said.

"Well then Awatsuki-san, Wannai-san. Let's continue to that shop I've heard so much about." Kongo said walking away.

"Yes, Kongo-san." Awatsuki and Wannai said together as they followed her.

Saten, Toichi and Uiharu walked along a bridge as they spied Shirai just up ahead. she was wearing her Judgement armband, obviously she was on duty. Saten and Uiharu raised their hands and waved as they ran towards her.

"Shirai-san!" They both yelled out.

Shirai turned around to see Saten and Uiharu running towards her, smiled as she waved back at them as they got closer. Her smile suddenly became a frown as she noticed Toichi walking behind them.

"Uiharu and Saten-san." She said as they ran up to her. "Why is that Misaka wannabe-san with you two?" She asked looking displeased.

"Ah well, we just happened to run into him just before." Saten said.

"He said he had to do some shopping at Seventh Mist so we tagged along." Uiharu continued.

"Is that so?" Shirai asked as she put her hands on her hips and frowned at Tochi.

"Are you on duty today Shirai? I thought you had the day off." Toichi asked as he noticed her armband .

"I just finished up a little problem a while ago. So I've just been standing here waiting for Onee-sama." Shirai said as she looked at her watch.

_'Onee-sama? I've heard her say that before, isn't that who she calls-' _Toichi's thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kuroko." Misaka said as she ran towards Shirai.

Toichi turned around and saw Misaka running towards them, he took a step back as she got closer. She smirked as she notice Toichi with Saten, Shirai and Uiharu.

"Ah, there you are Toichi-san. You ran away before I could shock you." Misaka said a sparks flew from her bangs. "Didn't I say I'd be back later? Why did you run off?"

Toichi took a few steps back looking terrified as Saten, Shirai and Uiharu looked at him and Misaka confused. "Umm Misaka-san, you're not going to electrocute me are you?" He asked still backing up.

"That all depends." Misaka said with a smile.

"Depends on what?" Toichi asked as sweat ran down his face.

"On how fast you dodge." She replied smiling.

Toichi raised his arms and shook them. "Hey wait, you can't attack me here. Saten, Shirai and Uiharu are behind me."

Shirai sighed as she put her hand on Toichi's shoulder, he looked back at her as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Misaka. Toichi looked confused about where he was as Misaka turned around to face him.

"Now we're not behind you!" Shirai yelled out to Tochi.

"What the hell Shirai-san!" He shouted back at her.

Misaka's bangs sparked as she raised her hand and fired as small electrical blast towards Toichi, he looked worried as it came towards him but smiled as he realised Shirai was the last person to touch him.

_'Shirai-san touched me which means I can use her teleportation ability to dodge the attack.' _ He thought as the attack flung closer towards him.

He clenched his fist watching the electric blast get closer, he suddenly looked shocked as the attack was much faster then he thought, there was no way he would have enough time to use the ability before it hit. He smiled as the blast was about to hit him.

"Oh well, how much could it hurt?" He asked himself as Misaka's attack hit him.

Toichi was struck by Misaka's attack and flung back a bit as he fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably from the electrical current flowing through his body. Misaka walked up to him and sighed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the ground.

"Oh come on, it wasn't even a strong attack. Did you really think I'd aim to hurt you?" Misaka asked as she pulled Toichi up.

"For a second there I wasn't sure." Toichi answered as he and Misaka walked towards the others.

They all walked across the bridge as Uiharu's phone started to vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello this is Uiharu...Oh Konori-sempai, what is it?" Uiharu asked as the others looked at her.

"I've been doing some research of my own and I think I've stumbled across all the data on the suspects that attacked Saten-san." Konori said as she typed away on the computer. "The thing is we'll need both Saten-san and Toichi-san to identify him since they were the ones who saw him. Can you call them for me?"

Uiharu looked at Saten and Toichi next to her. "They're both with me at the moment, we'll be there as soon as we can." She said looking serious.

"I'm counting on you. Uiharu." Konori said as she hung up.

Uiharu turned around to face everyone.

"What's up Uiharu?" Shirai asked.

"Konori-sempai has found a lead on the man that escaped after Saten-san was attacked the other day. We'll need to head back to the office to identify the culprit." Uiharu said with a serious look on her face.


	5. Memories?

In Judgement Branch Office 177 Uiharu typed away on her computer as Toichi sat at his desk checking out documents on previous epsper attacks. The files on his desk were on cases from the last three weeks. Toichi sighed as he looked over at Saten laying on the couch reading a magazine with an ice cream in her mouth.

"Are you sure these incidents are related to that Level Upper case?" Toichi asked as he looked at Uiharu.

"There's a high possibility since the suspects have all had a rapid increase in power like those involved in the Level Upper incident." Uiharu replied as she continued typing away.

"It's got to be that Fake Blood rumour!" Saten shouted.

"Fake Blood? Oh that's right, you said something about that the other day." Toichi said as he continued looking through the documents.

Uiharu's phone started to ring, she picked it up and answered the call holding the phone with her shoulder.

"Uiharu here." She said still typing away on the computer.

"Uiharu, it's Shirai. I'm in pursuit of one of the suspects. I need you to work your magic." Shirai said on the other end of the phone.

"Right. Accessing the security camera footage at your location." Uiharu said as several video windows appeared on the monitors of her computer. "I've got them up. There are three suspects ready to ambush you, five meters in the alley on your left."

"Rodger that." Shirai said as she ran down the alleyway and teleported before she reached the left side alley.

Shirai teleported behind the three waiting to ambush her, she pinned one of them to the ground and 'cuffed him. The other two turned around and saw their buddy handcuffed on the ground with Shirai above him, they went to attack Shirai but suddenly fell to the ground from a flash of light behind them. As they fell to the ground Shirai looked a little surprised seeing Misaka stand behind them with sparks bursting from her bangs, the two men laid on the ground completely still as electricity sparked through different parts of their bodies.

"Onee-sama...I had it under control." Shirai said starting at the two victims of Misaka's electrical attack.

Shirai's phone rang, she answered as Misaka walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Shirai-san, I should have told you Misaka-san was nearby." Uiharu said.

After that Shirai could hear Uiharu's voice getting further away from the phone. "Uiharu? Are you there?"

"This is Toichi." Toichi replied on the other end of the phone.

Shirai scrunched up her nose and lowered her eyebrows. "Misaka wannabe-san. Why are you on Uiharu's phone?"

Toichi was holding Uiharu's phone with his left hand while holding Uiharu back with his right hand, she was stretching out her hands trying to get her phone back but Toichi had his hand on her head keeping her at bay. Saten was watched them with a blank look on her face as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"I was wondering why you got Konori-sempai to keep me from field work." Toichi asked holding Uiharu back from her phone.

"As if you don't know the answer to that." Shirai said with a bit on anger in her voice.

"You're still hung up over that incident three days ago aren't you?" Toichi asked.

"You're in no condition to go out yet after trying to catch that scum that attacked Saten-san!" Shirai yelled, she was so loud Toichi had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"You said it yourself Misaka-san would have burnt him to a crisp, so it's a good thing that I beat her to him!" Toichi yelled back at her. "Besides I wasn't seriously hurt."

Uiharu started to tear up still struggling against Toichi who was still holding her back from her phone.

"Huh? Not seriously hurt? You were bleeding all over!" Shirai shouted.

"If I remember correctly I wouldn't have been injured if you had been paying attention." Toichi said angrily.

"Don't blame your inexperience on me Misaka wannabe-san! You just got out today, you need to rest" Shirai argued.

"I've been resting for three days. I'm bored with resting." Toichi complained.

Saten got off the couch and walked over to Toichi and Uiharu. "Toichi-san, 'ive Uwehru 'ack her phone." She said to Toichi with her mouth full of ice cream.

Toichi smiled a little at her, mostly because she sounded funny talking with her mouth full. He took his right hand off Uiharu's head, she took this opportunity to quickly jump past Toichi and snatch her phone out of his left hand. She gave him a mean stare as she sat back in her chair.

"Geez Toichi-san, you're so mean." Uiharu said as she turned around in her chair facing her computer screen.

Toichi chuckled a little. "Sorry, sorry. I just needed to talk to Shirai-san."

"You could have asked before you took my phone." Uiharu pouted.

Saten kept a close eye on Toichi as he walked back to his desk, she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw three days ago on Uiharu's computer.

_'I'm sure I saw him use esper abilities back then, I swear he...'_

_**Three days ago**_

Uiharu's face went bright red as Saten flipped her skirt, she quickly tucked her skirt in between her legs and sat down at her desk. Shirai sighed as she took out a can of soft drink from the fridge.

"You shouldn't do that Saten-san, Misaka wannabe pervert-san was watching you lift Uiharu's skirt." Shirai said as she pointed at Toichi.

Uiharu looked at Toichi with an angry face, he had his hands covering his eyes and head turned the other way. His face was completely red.

"I didn't see anything this time, I swear." Toichi said trying not to open his eyes even though he knew there was nothing more to see. "Hey! Why did you add pervert to my name!?" He yelled at Shirai.

"Then should I quiz you on today's pattern?" Saten asked as Uiharu looked at her with a sad look on her face.

Toichi faked a smile as he looked away from Saten slightly. "Please don't."

"Saten-san take this more seriously, I'm searching for your attacker." Uiharu said angrily.

"I know, I know." Saten said. "I was just bored."

Misaka sat down on the couch. "You really shouldn't be doing that to Uiharu-san, Saten-san." Misaka said as she yawned.

"Eh, but it's how I show Uiharu just how much I care." Saten said with a smile.

Uiharu spun around in her chair looking like she was about to cry. "Please find another way to express yourself Saten-san."

Shirai looked at Misaka with an evil grin as she snuck up next to her and pressed herself against her. "Oh, I know what you mean Saten-san. Onee-sama loves to show me how much she cares."

"Kuroko, get off me already!" Misaka shouted as she shocked Shirai.

"Oh yes! Onee-sama's love wip!" Shirai yelled out with pleasure.

"Shut up!" Misaka yelled embarrassed.

Toichi sighed as he looked at Konori who was trying hard to look away from Misaka and Shirai. "Konori-sempai, does this happen a lot?"

"Sometimes." Konori said smiling.

"I thought so." Toichi said smiling back.

They both laughed a bit, then sighed as they went back to doing work.

"I think I've got him!" Uiharu yelled.

Konori, Misaka, Shirai, Saten and Toichi all bunched around Uiharu's computer. A man's face was on her screen, he had a scar on his left eye and as shaved head.

"That's one of the guys." Saten said pointing at the screen. "He's one of the thugs that attacked me."

"No doubt he was the one who got away when I fought those low lives in the side street." Toichi added.

Shirai put on her arm band and flung her hair back. "Uiharu, can you pin point his location?"

"Yes, he's outside a family restraint about five blocks away from here." Uiharu said pinpointing his location.

"That's awfully close, pretty lucky if you ask me." Shirai said as she closed her eyes and faced Misaka. "Now Onee-sama, I don't want you to get involved and go all out on this ruffian."

"Ehhh?" Uhiaru squealed.

Shirai opened her eyes and turned towards Uiharu. "What is it Uiharu?" She suddenly had a bad feeling and turned around to face Misaka, she was gone. "ONEE-SAMA! WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Shirai screamed.

Uiharu pointed to the video feed on her monitor, it was the footage just outside the family restaurant . Misaka was there looking around. Shirai and Uiharu looked at the monitor horrified as Saten got closer to the screen.

"Oh wow, she got there pretty fast." Saten said staring at the screen in amazement.

"This isn't good. I'm off." Shrai said.

Toichi reached out his hand and grabbed her arm. "I'm coming too." The two of them teleported out of the room.

Shirai and Toichi teleported a block away from the family restaurant, Toichi was still holding Shirai's arm. She looked at him confused as she pulled away forcing him to let go.

"Misaka wannabe-san? How are you here? I didn't teleport you with me." Shirai asked confused.

"I guess you did it without realising." Toichi said.

The two of them ran down the street and into an alleyway near the family restaurant.

"It's important we get to him before Onee-sama, Misaka wannabe-san. She'll completely fry him if she gets the chance." Shirai whispered to Toichi as she touched her head set. "Uiharu, where's the suspect?"

"He's just a bit further up from your position." Uiharu said as Shirai and Toichi ran down the alleyway.

"Oh, wait Shirai-san!" Uiharu yelled over the phone.

"It's okay, we've got him now." Shirai replied.

Shirai and Toichi ran around the corner and saw the thug standing next to a door with two other men, it didn't matter they were more than enough to take them down. They raised their arm bands clearly showing the Judgement logo, two of the men looked at them while the third opened a door next to him and walked inside.

"We're from Judgement." They said in unison.

"Surrender yourselves now." Shirai added.

The two remaining men opened the door they were next to and ran through it. Shirai and Toichi looked a little surprised, they just ran into a building.

"Shirai-san! They just took over the restaurant!" Uiharu yelled over the phone.

"Say what?" Shirai asked as Toichi looked at her confused.

"That back alley led to the back of the restaurant. They're inside and it looks like they're making a scene...They're attacking the people inside." Uiharu explained.

Shirai grinned her teeth and clenched her fist. Toichi looked at her a little scared, she looked very intimidating.

"This is now a hostage situation." Shirai said looking at Toichi.

Uiharu and Saten watched on the computer screen as an explosion came from the entrance of restaurant. Misaka who was just outside ducked as some of the shrapnel brushed past her head, she stood up as the smoke started to spread past her, electricity sparked from her bangs. Shriai and Toichi ran back out of the alley to see Misaka standing in front of the restaurant surrounded by smoke.

"Onee-sama!" Shirai yelled as she ran towards Misaka with Toichi.

Misaka turned her head towards Shriai and Toichi.

"You need to restrain yourself from using your powers, they have hostages inside." Shirai explained to Misaka. "Actually, you shouldn't go off picking fights with suspects in the first place." Shirai snapped.

"Get down!" Toichi yelled.

He grabbed Shirai and Misaka's arms as he jumped on them and forced them down to the ground, Toichi yelled out in pain as a barrage of fire balls flew past where they were standing. He looked through the smoke as a gap emerged, the same man who attacked Saten was attacking them, there was no doubt that it was the same guy. Shirai and Misaka slowly sat up on the ground a little bruised after Toichi's attempt to save them.

"Ugh, that hurt Misaka wannabe-san." Shirai said.

She looked around as the smoke was clearing, she could see Misaka right beside her but not Toichi. She looked down at something like a red puddle on the ground it was blood but neither Misaka or herself were bleeding.

"Misaka wannabe-san!" She shouted as she stood up looking around.

Toichi held his left side which was covered in blood as he hid behind a booth in the restaurant, he managed to teleport himself inside the building using Shirai's teleport ability just before the pain of his wound kicked in. Right now he couldn't used his 'Replication' ability to copy someone else's power that required a lot of concentration, there was no way he could use it properly, the pain on his left side where he was hit by the fire balls was too great. He was just a sitting target for now until he was able to obtain another power.

_'Damn it, my Replication only allows me to use an ability once after I touch someone. I need to find someone quickly and replicate their ability or I'm done for.' _He thought as he started to crawl on the ground.

The man with the scar on his face threw another barrage of fire balls towards Misaka and Shirai. Shirai grabbed Misaka's hand and teleported them out of the line of fire.

"This one means business." Shirai said as she teleported to the other side of the street.

"Ahaha, what's wrong Judgement skanks? Not so tough without that freak aren't you?" The man laughed as he continued his attack.

Shirai continued to dodge the barrages by teleporting away, she couldn't get close since he was attacking nonstop. Her phone rang as she teleported on top of nearby building.

"What is it Uiharu?" Shirai asked.

"We contacted Anti-Skill a few moments ago and I've looked up the suspects information." Uiharu said over the other side of the phone.

"I know he's a Pyrokinesist and his around a Level Three or Four." Shirai said as the barrage of fire balls stopped.

"That's the problem, I'm watching him use esper abilities on my monitor but his file says he's a Level Zero." Uiharu said.

Shirai's eyes widened. "You mean he's managed to amplify his power like those in the Level Upper case a few months ago?" Shirai asked.

"It seems very much like it." Uiharu replied as static came from the phone.

Shirai teleported down to the street, the man continued his attack as soon as he saw her. Shirai continued to teleport dodging the fire barrage.

Misaka ducked down behind a table near the kitchen of the restaurant, Shirai managed to teleport her while she was dodging the suspects fire ball attacks. She looked over the table slightly and saw Shirai teleporting from side to side avoiding getting hit.

_'Kurorko is using herself to distract that thug, looks like there's two others in the restaurant. I can easily take them out.' _She thought as she looked around for the position of the criminals and civilians.

Toichi held his side as he crawled next to a student who was lying on the floor. The boy looked at Toichi's arm band but was instantly drawn to him holding his side where blood was dripping on to the floor.

"You're from Judgement? You're bleeding? Are you okay?" The boy asked as Toichi crawled next to him.

"I-I'll be fine." Toichi said as he took his hands off his wound. "I just need you to put your hand on my shoulder."

The boy didn't hesitate to do what he said. He reached out and put his hand on Toichi's shoulder. Toichi closed his eyes and concentrated on the power that was flowing through him instead of the pain on his left side.

_'Hmm, his ability is Water Manipulation huh?' _Toichi thought.

Uiharu tapped away on her computer bringing up all the video footage in the general area, she looked concerned as she kept switching back and forth between the different cameras.

"I only have eyes on Shirai, I can't see Misaka or Toichi at all outside." Uiharu said still searching.

"What if they're inside not outside?" Saten asked as she leaned on Uiharu's chair.

"Saten-san you're brilliant." Uiharu said as she typed away.

The video feed inside the family restaurant appeared on the screen. Saten and Uiharu looked at the screen shocked as they saw Toichi crouching behind a bench with blood dripping down his shirt and onto the ground, he was almost next to one of the thugs inside. The thug was holding a waitress as a shield facing towards the entrance where Shirai was.

"Toichi-san." Uiahru said shocked

She switched the cameras searching for Misaka. She finally found her, she was behind a tipped over table near another thug.

"Misaka-san." Saten said.

Misaka ran out from behind the table towards the thug near her as Toichi jumped up off the ground and manipulated the water around him to create a bubble around the thug's head near him, the thug let go of the waitress he was holding hostage as he struggled to get free off the bubble of water covering his head. The waitress yelled as she ran towards the kitchen to take cover.

The thug near Misaka turned around after hearing the waitresses screams only to see his buddy with a bubble of water over his head, Misaka shocked him. The thug yelled out as he fell to the ground as Toichi punched the other thug in the face bursting the bubble of water and knocking him out.

The man with the scar stopped his barrage of fire balls as he turned around from all the commotion to see his partners in crime lying on the ground near Misaka and Toichi. The man frowned as he saw Toichi standing above one of his men, he let out a loud howl as burst of fire erupted from his body towards Toichi.

Misaka let out a pulse of electricity which collided with the fire burst stopping the attack before it hit Toichi, he dived to the ground sliding under the attack. The heat from both the fire and electricity burnt his arm slightly and nicked his left side where his wound was. He slipped on the floor as ran towards the man with his left arm stretched out in front of his body, his arm glowed with a silver aura. The thug shot a fire ball at Toichi but he reflected it using his arm as a shield, he leaned back and punched him with his right hand.

The man fell to the ground but raised his hand to shoot another fireball as Shirai teleported her darts into his clothes all around his body pining him to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, criminal-san." Shirai said holding a dart in her hand.

He lowered his hand and sighed. Misaka walked up to Shirai and Toichi, her eyes widened as she saw that Toichi was wounded, his shirt was covered in blood.

_'What happened to him?'_ She thought looking at his wound.

"Tochi-san are you alright?" Misaka asked as Toichi struggled to stay on his feet.

He closed his eyes as he fell to his knees, Misaka caught him as he fell.

"Toichi-san!"

"Misaka wannabe-san!"

The thug laughed as Misaka held Toichi in her arms.

"That replicating freak deserves to die, he's a damned abomination." The thug laughed as Shirai punched him in the nose. "That hurt you bitch!"

"That was for calling us skanks before." Shirai said as she stepped on the thugs foot. He let out a loud scream. "And that was for hurting my friends."

_**One year ago.**_

In the third room on the left of an underground level of a laboratory there was a young boy lying on the ground of the room, he had short dark hair and was wearing a white baggy top and pants. The door outside his room had a sign that read 'Specimen 03 - Toichi Hajime'. The young boy rolled on his stomach putting his hands under his chin and elbows on the floor. He heard the sound of the automatic doors opening, he spun around to see his dad walk into the room, he jumped off the floor and ran towards his dad with his arms out ready to hug him.

"Daddy!" He yelled as he hugged him.

"Hajime-kun, you seem happy today." His dad said as he patted Hajime on the head.

Hajime looked up at his dad and smiled. "Yeah, because you said you'd let me meet Misaka-chan after I used my abilities in yesterdays test."

"Oh, is that why you're so happy?" He said smiling.

"I've never had a friend before. I'm so excited to meet her." Hajime replied as nodded his head.

Hajime's dad took hold of his hand and walked out of the room, red lights lit up on the ground after the automatic doors closed. Hajime let go of his dad's hand as he ran and danced around the lights on the ground.

"You know where these lights lead right Hajime-kun?" His dad asked was he walked closely behind Hajime.

"They lead to the testing area. I've been there enough times so know that." He replied as he skipped down the long corridor.

Hajime and his dad walked up to a door with a sign above the door that read 'Testing Lab'. Hajime's dad took out a key card from his lab coat pocket and swiped it through a machine on the right side of the door, the machine lit up and the door opened.

"Professor Toharu, we've prepared everything as you requested." One of the scientists in the lab said looking at Hajime and his dad.

"Very good." Professor Toharu said with a smile, he knelt down next to Hajime and held his shoulders. "Hajime-kun, my son. Today you'll get to see Misaka Mikoto."

Hajime's eyes widened as he smiled at his dad.

"But first." Professor Toharu continued. "You must do one more test for me. After that daddy's project will be done and I will play with you all you want."

"Really?" Hajime asked.

"Yes." Professor Toharu said smiling at Hajime.

Hajime smiled at his dad. Professor Toharu took Hajime's hand and walked him over to a operating table, Hajime hoped onto the table and laid down on his back. Professor Toharu picked up a breathing mask and put it over Hajime's mouth and nose, he then turned on some gas that was connected to the mask by a tube. Hajime closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Are you sure about this Professor Toharu?" A man in a lab coat asked.

"Of course I'm sure, he's lived out his usefulness. We have all the data we need to advance to the next phase." Professor Toharu said as he walked away from the operating table and Hajime.

"B-but he's your son. You really want to kill him? What if we can't properly replicate his powers and fail like we did with the Sisters?" A woman in a lab coat asked as Professor Touharu walked up to her.

Professor Toharu grabbed the woman by the collar. "So what!? After we failed with the Sisters we've worked harder to ensure a failure like that will not happen again." He let go of the woman and pushed her aside. "Besides, what I have in mind is much more inhumane." He chuckled with an evil grin.

He turned and smiled at an elderly man who was standing next to a see-through glass tank that was big enough to fit a full grown human. The elderly man smiled back at Professor Toharu as he walked over to Hajime on the operating table.

Yellow liquid filled the tank as a young boy floated within it, scientists monitored his vitals on the computers surrounding the tank. Professor Toharu looked over the boys vitals making sure they we're all in order. He smiled as he looked at the boy in the tank, the boy had long chestnut brown hair and looked around the age of fifteen. The boys fingers slowly started to move up and down, the scientists looked at the boy in awe as he started to move his hands and slowly open his eyes. As he opened his eyes he looked around the room slowly in a daze, his eyes widened as he noticed that he was in a tube, he put his hand on the glass as he shook around in the tank in shock.

"Calm down. Calm down." Professor Toharu said as he walked up to the boy in the tank.

The boy stopped shaking around as he looked towards Professor Toharu. "Daddy, daddy what's going on why am I in here? What is this?" The boy asked scared.

"I'm not your father." Professor Toharu sad to the boy in the tank.

The boys eyes widened as he stared at Professor Toharu in shock. "What do you mean you're not my daddy. It's me Hajime. Don't you recognize me?" The boy said confused.

Professor Toharu sighed as he looked at the boy in the tank quiver in fear. "Hajime-kun. My son, is dead."

The boys eyes started to tear up as he shook his head. "No, no dad it's me. I'm Toichi Hajime!" He yelled frightened.

"Toichi Hajime is dead!" Professor Toharu yelled. "He died a week ago in this very room!"

The boy slammed his hands on the glass, striking it over and over. "No, I'm Toichi Hamjie! It's me dad."

Professor Toharu turned around and walked away from the glass tank towards a leaver, he pulled it and the tank opened. Yellow liquid spilt everywhere as the boy fell to the ground, he wobbled as he struggled to his feet it felt like he hadn't walked in years. He looked down at his legs, they were longer then he remembered, he looked at his arms it was the same as his legs, he had grown taller. He looked at his naked body covered with yellow liquid shocked and fell to the ground looking all around the room confused and scared, he had no idea what was going on, all he could do was cry.

"Now do you understand?" Professor Toharu asked as he walked towards the boy on the floor.

The boy still crying looked up at him. "Dad-"

"I am not your dad." He interrupted. "As you can see you do not resemble the person you thought you where, that's because you're just created in their image. You're a clone."

The boys eyes widened as more tears poured from his eyes. "That can't be right. I can remember you, the tests, my name, my life."

"All memories from the original you were based on, an error in the cloning process caused this to happen. You were supposed to be like a new born with no knowledge at all, this has only occurred to one of the two clones before you. We're still not sure how this happened though." Professor Toharu explained to the crying boy in front of him.

The boy looked at Professor Toharu and the scientists around him shocked, he didn't want to accept this was real. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Professor Toharu, he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a key card as he pushed him to the ground and proceeded to run towards the door. The scientists stopped minding their stations and started to run towards the boy, he swiped the key card in the machine next to the door and escaped from the room. He ran through the corridor tripping over himself and bumping into walls, as he ran he gasped for air as tears poured from his eyes. He followed the red lights on the ground, if he remembered anything it was the red lights always led him to his room from the testing lab.

He could hear the screams and footsteps of the scientists behind him, he tripped as he ran around a corner, he had slipped on some of the yellow liquid still on his body. He got up and continued running, following the lights.

"This is some sick joke right?" He asked himself as he ran. "I know I'm Tochi Hajime. Why can't they...Why can't they tell it's me!?"

He ran down the final corridor, the red lights ended up ahead on the third door to the left.

_'That's it, my room. Third door on the left 'Specimen 03 - Toichi Hajime'' _He thought as he ran up to the door.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the door horrified.

"Specimen 03...Mi-? " He said as he collapsed to the ground with his hands over his eyes, he cried so much he couldn't finish saying the name. "Why...why is this happening?"

He heard the footsteps of someone behind him, he turned around to see Professor Toharu standing next to him. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked up at him.

"Dad...why?"

"I already told you I'm not your dad, it looks like you've already found your room." He said with a sigh.

"Yes this is my room, but that's not my name. It's Toichi Hajime."

"Toichi Hajime died a week ago in a freak experiment! You are a clone of him!" He yelled at the boy crying on the ground.

"If...if I am a clone, then why do I look so much older than Toichi Hajime was? Why do I remember everything he remembers?" The boy asked still crying.

"Advance hormones to rapidly accelerate your growing process and genetic engineering to alter your appearance from the original. They are two of a many processes that were involved when cloning you. How you got his memories I cannot answer, we don't understand why it's happened." Professor Toharu explained as the boy wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Then, that sign. Is that...my name?" The boy asked.

"Yes , that's your name. You are one of many clones that are still growing but you're different from the first two so far, not only do you posses memories from the original like the first but you've managed to live for without going mad and committing suicide."

"Committing suicide?"

"The first clone was convinced he were Toichi Hajime just like you but as soon as he was released from the tank he went mad believing this wasn't real and killed himself ." Professor Toharu said with a smile.

Hearing that story and seeing the man he thought was his father smile over a gruesome image make him sick to his stomach. He leant over and threw up all over the ground. The professor picked the boy up by his hair and dragged him back down the corridor, the boy tripped over himself as he walked still in shock that he wasn't who he thought he was. That he wasn't Toichi Hajime, he was...he was.

_**Three days ago**_

Toichi woke up in a hospital bed, he looked around the room trying to figure out how long he'd been here. He looked beside the bed and saw Uiharu sitting on a seat beside the left side of the bed with her head on the bed, she was sleeping. Toichi tried to sit up without making too much movement as the door opened and Misaka, Saten and Shirai walked through the door talking amongst themselves, they saw Toichi sitting up in the bed with Uiharu waking up next to him.

"Good morning." Toichi said as Uiharu stretched and yawned.

Misaka, Saten and Shirai walked around to the right side of the bed.

"How are you feeling Toichi-san?" Misaka asked.

"Still hurting but improving now that you guys are here." Toichi replied as he held his left side.

"Saten-san and I saw the whole thing from the cameras." Uiharu said as she pulled her head closer to him glaring looking serious.

Toichi moved back a bit and turned his head away from her. "Oh, so you saw everything did you?"

"You took that fire attack head on so Misaka-san and Shirai-san wouldn't get hurt. You could have been seriously injured." Uiharu said angrily.

"I thought I was seriously injured." Toichi replied laughing.

Shirai crossed her arms. "Honestly, he just got a cut and lost a bit of blood, no big deal."

"You were the one who was panicking about it in on the way here." Uiharu said as she faced Shirai.

"And in the hallway you were blaming yourself for not paying attention." Misaka added.

"Don't tell him that! As if I'd be worried about that Misaka wannabe-san." Shirai yelled at Uhiaru and Misaka.

"Oh geez, thanks Shirai-san." Toichi said in a monotone voice.

"Toichi-san, about what Uiharu and I saw on the cameras." Saten said as Toichi looked at her a bit worried. " I couldn't tell clearly but it looked like you teleported after you got hit by those fire attacks, then you used water to create a dome around one of the thugs heads. And it also looked like you deflected a fire attack with your left arm."

As Saten talked Toichi started to look more nervous with each ability mentioned, the other girls looked confused as Saten placed her theory that Toichi used abilities even though he was a Level Zero.

"You did something like that when you rescued me, didn't you?" Saten asked.

Toichi sighed then smiled at Saten. "Of course not, how could someone have so many different abilities?"

Saten opened her mouth to say something as the door opened and a frog faced doctor walked into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you all but can I borrow you for a minute?" He asked looking at Misaka.

Misaka stood up and walked out of the room with the doctor.

"What is it?" Misaka asked.

The doctor scratched his head as he sighed. "Well you see, it's kind of hard to explain. I took a blood sample of your friend and his DNA matches a strange strain found in some of the other patients that were involved in the recent robberies."

"Huh?" Misaka said looking shocked.

"But that's not what I wanted to tell you. He also appears to have a similar bio-signature as your Sisters and part of your DNA, it seems rather strange but his cells seemed to have mutate when combined with yours."

Misaka listened on in shock._ 'Toichi-san is like my clones?'_

"That being said he doesn't appear to be a man made or a clone like your Sisters." He continued.

"Then what does that mean?" Misaka asked.

"To be completely honest, I can't be sure." He said as he shrugged. "I'm not sure what it means at this point in time, I'll continue to look into it. I just hope it's a coincidence and he's not connected to the resent attacks."

Misaka walked back into the room, she saw Shirai and Toichi pointing at each other and shouting.

"If you get hurt like that when you're out on duty then you're not fit to be a member of Judgement." Shirai said to Toichi.

"If I hadn't tackled you and Misaka-san to the ground you'd be the ones in a hospital bed not me." Toichi protested.

"I didn't ask you to save me!" Shirai yelled.

"Well maybe next time I won't." He said back to her.

"You are so immature!" She yelled pointing at Toichi.

"I'm older then you." Toichi argued.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Shirai shouted.

Saten and Uiharu watched them argue as they laughed amongst each other, Misaka walked up to an empty seat laughing as she sat down. Shirai noticed Misaka and leapt at her.

"Onee-sama!" Shirai said as she hugged Misaka.

"Kuroko! Get off!" Misaka yelled as she shocked her.

_**Present Day**_

Saten bit off the last of her ice cream as Shirai walked through the office door with Misaka behind her, she sighed as she collapsed onto the couch.

"It's too much being out on patrol." Shirai wined on the couch.

"Does that mean I can go out next time?" Toichi asked exited.

"No Misaka wannabe-san you're still recovering." Shirai said.

"She's right." Uiharu added. "You don't need to push yourself."

Toichi sighed as he laid his head on his desk. Uiharu looked at Shirai with her head on the couch then at Toichi with his head on his desk.

"Why aren't you two doing any work? I can't do it all myself." Uiharu complained.

Shirai groaned as she buried her head in the couch even more. "With that negative attitude of yours you can't, Uiharu."

"She's right Uiharu-san, you need to be more positive." Toichi added. "You can do it."

Uiharu looked back and forth at both of them teaming up against her. "What? Hey come on Shirai-san, Toichi-san."

Misaka glared at Toichi thinking about what the doctor had told her the other day, she walked over to his desk as Saten grabbed her hands.

"I saw you take those two down with one strike Misaka-san, it was so cool." Saten said all exited.

"You shouldn't praise her for that, she interrupted official Judgement business." Shirai said with her head on the cushion of the couch.

Misaka faked a smile as she eyed Toichi laying with his head on his desk, she couldn't help but think there were a lot of things that he wasn't telling them. She couldn't tell what he was hiding or what he knew but she was going to find out, if he had the same DNA and bio-signature as her and her clones it could mean another cloning experiment was in process and if that was the case it could mean even more trouble than this Fake Blood incident might be headed their way.

_**One year ago**_

Professor Toharu pulled out a needle with red liquid in it, he injected it into a young boy laying on the operating table. The boy cringed as the needle entered his boy.

"Use it, use your ability to replicate the power from this blood sample." Professor Toharu said injecting the blood into the boys veins.

The boy closed his eyes as electricity started to spark all around his body. Professor Toharu smiled as he put the needle down.

"You're power is amazing, any sample we give you you're able to replicate it for a small amount of time." He said patting the boy on the head. "With just a few more tests we'll be able to see how much you're capable of."

"Are we done for today? I'm getting tired." The boy said trying not to close his eyes.

"Yes we're done for today." Professor Toharu said smiling. "But we'll start again first thing tomorrow, Hajime-kun."


	6. Encounter?

A young boy flipped open his phone as it rang, he smiled as he placed it next to his ear.

"This is 012, I take it there are no problems Professor Toharu." 012 said smiling as he walked down the street.

"03's power seems to be growing, he's powers are stronger than we anticipated." Professor Toharu said laughing. "It's time we inishiate the next phase."

"Have you considered bringing him back to the lab and continue to do tests on him? He's not like the rest of us." 012 pointed out.

"He made his decision when he decided to escape. He set back our research by months but we've finally caught up, now there's no need for him." Professor Toharu said angrily.

012 smirked as he took the next left into an alleyway. "How should 03 be dealt with? It's been sometime since I've let loose and use my full power, it would be my pleasure if I were to personally handle him." 012 said clenching his fist.

"Is that so?" Professor Toharu asked. "If you're up to the task I don't see why not. 02 would have proven enough but with you it'll be no contest, no doubt this will give us all the data we need to continue our project. Fine then, destroy 'Specimen 03'."

012 hung up the phone as proceeded to walk towards a small group of people within the alley, they clenched their fists as they walked towards him. 012 just smiled at them.

Professor Toharu slammed his hands on a table as he looked down the room, the room was filled with nothing but tubes filled with yellow liquid, it almost looked like people where inside them.

"Let's see how much you're capable of." Professor Toharu said with an evil grin.

The bell at a certain high rang as students hurried out of the class rooms, Toichi yawned as he stretched at his desk, he grabbed a small box of milk from under his desk and stood up as students rushed past him to get out of the door.

"No running in the hallway." Kome-sensei yelled out to students as they ran past her in the hallway.

Toichi walked out of the door into the hallway putting the straw into the small box of milk as he walked towards the stairs. He walked while looking slightly out the window when someone running caught his eye, he stopped and looked out the window trying to get a good look at them. It was Touma, he was running almost like his life depended on it and there was a girl with long dark brown hair chasing him.

"Isn't that Kamijou? And who's chasing him?" Toichi said to himself watching Touma running.

Toichi could couldn't recognize the girl chasing Touma since there were a few girls with long brown hair, he was able to figure it out as he watched her kick Touma in back the force knocked Touma to the ground. She was Fukiyose Seiri.

"Oh it's the iron wall girl." Toichi said watching Fukiyose step on Touma's back. "Seriously how does he get in these situation?"

Toichi continued to look out the window as a girl with short brown hair and a white headband walked up to him, she looked out window with a weird grin on her face while watching Fukiyose continuously step on Touma.

"Seems like they're at it again." She said.

Toichi looked towards her, he had seen her around the classroom a few times but he'd never actually talked to her before. He remembered she tried to keep her distance from the so called 'delta force' when he was a part of the group, she still seemed to stay away from them. She turned to look at Toichi and smiled.

"You'd be in a world of hurt as well if you were still involved with those three." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Toichi asked.

She pointed at Tsuchimikado and Aogami who were waving at them, Tsuchimikado was suddenly punched in the stomach by Fukiyose and fell to the ground holding his stomach laying next to Touma who looked almost dead. Aogami looked down at the two shocked as he started to run away, Fukiyose ran after him with a murderous look in her eyes.

Toichi looked at Touma and Tsuchimikado squirming on the ground, he laughed a little wondering what all that was about as he took a sip of his drink, he turned back to face the girl with the headband but she had already left. Toichi scratched his head a little puzzled.

_'She sure left in a hurry?'_ He thought as he turned around and walked down the stairs. _'And what was her name again?'_

He walked outside drinking his milk and looking at Touma and Tsuchimikado lying on the ground, he walked up to Touma and knelt down next to him.

"What in the world did you do this time Kamijou?" He asked.

"...Slipped...accident." Touma replied.

Toichi fell back as Aogami fell from the sky and landed next to him, he looked like he was kicked in the head and had the footprint to prove it. Toichi looked at him completely shocked as he heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up and saw Fukiyose walking towards them.

"Don't help them up Misaka!" Fukiyose yelled at Toichi. "Wait, you're in on their stupid game too aren't you?"

"Huh? What game?" Toichi asked confused.

He took a closer look at Fukiyose she looked pretty embarrassed and she was covering her chest with her arms, Toichi's eyes widened as he figured out why Touma and the guys had the crap beaten out of them. He stood up and looked down at Touma.

"Kamijou, what the hell did you do?"

Touma struggled to look up at Toichi and answer. "I slipped, touched her by accident, the guys thought it looked fun so they joined in."

"What the hell man!" Toichi yelled.

Fukiyose took a giant step closer, Toichi backed up intimidated by the evil look on her face. She looked at him extremely angry as she raised her fist.

"I'm going to beat you until you can't move." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

Toichi backed up even further as sweat ran down his brow, Fukiyose smiled as she walked up to him clenching her fist. Toichi kept backing up more sweat ran down his face.

"Wait, wait Fukiyose-san I haven't done anything." Toichi said to her with his hands raised.

"I guess I can let you go since you're not in their group anymore." Fukiyose said as she sighed. "That being said, don't help these guys up. They've got some reflecting to do." She added angrily with her hands on her hips.

"That I can do." Toichi said as he turned around.

"Misaka-kun, you're abandoning us?" Tsuchimikado asked as he laid on the ground holding his stomach.

"She made it pretty clear I can't help you up." Toichi said as he walked away waving back at them. "Well then, see ya."

"But you were the one that told us to do it, Misaka-kun." Aogami added as he squirmed on the ground.

Toichi suddenly stopped and looked back to see Fukiyose with a murderous look on her face, he stepped back frightened by the site of her.

"Aogami, what are you doing?"

Tsuchimikado smiled as he raised his head off the ground "That's right, it was your plan from the start. Isn't that right Kami-yan."

"That's not true, I just slipped." Touma said with his mouth full of dirt.

"He agrees." Tsuchimikado said smiling.

"HE DID NOT!" Toichi shouted angrily at Tsuchimikado as he stepped back from the intimidating Fukiyose.

"Aw Misaka-kun, it hurts my feelings when you yell at me like that." Tsuchimikado said sarcastically.

Fukiyose stepped closer and closer towards Toichi a cold sweat ran down his entire body, he knew she was more than capable of making sure he would never walk again, she was scary like that. As he backed up he could tell he'd end up worse than her first three victims since she was convinced he was the so called mastermind behind Touma's grouping accident, his mind was blank unaware of what he should do then a sudden thought popped into his head 'cheese it'. Toichi turned around and ran for his life towards the school gate. Fukiyose caught a little off guard by Toichi's sudden retreat hesitated before chasing after him.

"I'm going to break your hands so you can't feel anything again!" She yelled running after him.

"As if you'd believe Aogami and Tsuchimikado's stupid story!" he yelled back at her as he ran out the school gate.

Saten flipped open her phone sitting at a booth in a cafe with Uiharu, she was staring at the screen intensely, Uiharu peeked over her shoulder trying to get a good look at her phone. Saten sighed as she flipped her phone shut just as Uiharu caught a glimpse of the screen.

"What's taking so long? It's a half day and Shirai-san invited us all to the Garden of Learning, so why is he so late meeting up with us?" Saten said irritated.

"Saten-san you know the Garden of Learning a is girls only area, Toichi-san wouldn't be able to come in even if he had an invitation." Uiharu said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah you're right, guess we're just going to have to save him a piece of cake since he's not allowed in." Saten sighed as she looked out the window as Toichi ran past. "Oh there he is."

"What, where?" Uiharu asked as she turned her head left and right confused.

Saten took Uiharu's hand dragging her out of their booth and ran towards the door, they pushed the door open and looked towards where Toichi ran off as Fukiyose ran past them almost as fast as lightning. Saten and Uiharu looked on as Fukiyose ran in the direction Toichi had headed.

"Get back here Misaka!" She shouted as she raced past Saten and Uiharu.

"Stop chasing me already!" Toichi yelled back running away.

Saten and Uiharu watched as the two of them ran away, they looked at each other confused over what just happened. They sighed as they walked towards the bus stop.

"I guess Toichi-san has his hands full at the moment." Uiharu sighed.

"Wonder who was chasing him, maybe it was his girlfriend!" Saten said as she held Uiharu's shoulders from behind.

Uiharu turned around to face Saten. "Girlfriend? S-Saten-san we don't know that, she might just be a friend."

Saten put her hand on her chin and leaned close to Uiharu's face. "Oh, could it be that you might not want her to be his girlfriend." She said with a giant smile.

Uiharu's face went red as she raised her hands and shock her head. "W-what are you talking about Saten-san. It's not like that."

"Hmmm, you're not doing a good job at lying you know." Saten said smiling.

Uiharu turned her head as she walked away. "Geez Saten-san, could you just let it go for now." She pouted.

Saten smiled as Uiharu walked in front of her. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." She said quietly as she walked a little faster behind Uiharu and pulled up her skirt. "Surprise Panty Attack!"

"SATEN-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

In an alleyway Toichi leant against the wall panting trying to regain his breath, he crouched over has he put his hands on his knees. "I think I finally lost her."

"CHEST!" A girls voice yelled out.

Toichi looked around scared recognizing the voice right away, he spun around and saw a foot come towards him. Fukiyose's foot slammed into his chest the force pushed him back into the wall, he fell to the ground holding his stomach, his eyes started to close as he collapsed onto the ground. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Fukiyose walk away and a small blue blanket creep behind a cardboard box.

""Oh, Misaka can hear your heart beat so Misaka takes back her previous assumption that you were dead." Says Misaka as Misaka shows her joy over her discovery but at the same time shows her disappointment being proven wrong." A girl said.

Toichi was lying down on the ground and opened his eyes from the sound of a girl nearby, as he opened his eyes he saw a blue blanket standing above him. Needless to say this didn't make sense to him, he looked at the blanket confused as he held his head struggling to sit up. As he sat up he noticed the blanket had feet.

""Misaka wonders why you look similar to Misaka." Asks Misaka as Misaka tries to pry for information." The blanket said as it turned around.

The blanket turned around and revealed a part of its head, a small girl was wearing the blanket, it was big enough to cover her entire body even her head. She held onto the blanket tightly as she stared at Toichi, he looked at her confused as he scratched his head.

"Umm, are you just wearing a blanket?" Toichi asked confused by the situation.

""Misaka is shocked that you'd ask if Misaka's wearing clothing underneath and avoid Misaka's question completely." Sates Misaka as Misaka steps back trying to keep her distance." She said as she jumped back.

Toichi cringed as he tried to stand up, he dropped back down to the ground holding his chest. "Ugh, my chest feels like it's been run over by a bulldozer, what happened?"

""Misaka saw the whole thing." Says Misaka as Misaka raises her hand declaring a fact." She said with a huge smile on her face. ""Misaka saw you get kicked by someone, you hit the wall and passed out for awhile, Misaka thought you were dead for a minute or two." Explains Misaka as Misaka explains what happened according to Misaka."

Toichi looked at her even more confused, she kept saying Misaka over and over again while she talked. "Umm, are you saying Misaka so much because it's your name?" He asked.

""Misaka isn't Misaka's name." Says Misaka as Misaka shows confusion over your recent question." She said as she walked next to Toichi and sat down on the ground. ""Misaka's serial number is 20001 and is part of the last lot production of the Sisters, My code is Last Order. That could be defined as your definition of a name." Says Misaka as Misaka states previous enclosed information not meant for anyone outside of the now disbanded project."

Toichi looked at her down on the ground completely confused, she answered his question but there were more questions to be answered from her answer. Serial numbers, project, Sisters. It was almost like he'd heard of something similar to that somewhere before but he couldn't recall where.

"So Last Order, what are you doing here anyway?" Toichi asked as he stood up.

""Misaka was released from her incubation tank five days ago and is searching for some way to contact the scientists involved or people who are connected to the project to help rid Misaka of her compact body." Explains Misaka as Misaka complains about her current situation." She said looking a little down.

"Scientists or people connected to the project?" Toichi asked.

""Yes, Misaka requires their assistance to become complete. Misaka thought you looked like someone who might know because of your similarity to Misaka, although Misaka forgot you don't show up in Misaka's database so you cannot be connected to the project." Explains Misaka as Misaka grumbles over her mistake."

Toichi sighed as he crossed his arms around his chest. "I think I've got a bit of time before I need to meet up with my friends, is there anything I can do to help?"

Last Order picked herself off the ground and looked up at Toichi. ""Misaka doubts you can help Misaka since you talk as if you're not connected to the project." Says Misaka as Misaka sighs over her failed attempt to find someone."

She pulled down a part of the blanket that was covering her head, she had chestnut brown hair almost the same as Misaka and Toichi's hair accept she had one unusual strand of hair sticking out on top of her head. She pointed at her head with her hands.

""Misaka asks if you've seen someone with pale skin and moppy like white hair? This person would be most helpful to Misaka in her search." Asks Misaka as Misaka tries to explain the person Misaka seeks."

Toichi put his hand on his chin as he thought if he'd seen someone with that description. "Hmm, I can't say if I have or haven't. Sorry."

""Misaka appreciates you trying but Misaka must find this person." Says Misaka as Misaka waves goodbye and goes back to searching." She said as she ran around the corner of the alley.

Toichi watched as Last Order ran around the corner with her blanket, he was pretty confused about who she was. It almost seemed like he'd seen someone like her before, to top it off she kept saying his and Misaka Mikoto's last name like it was her own but as she said Misaka wasn't her name, it was 20001 or Last Order. Toichi became more confused just thinking about it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The time on his phone was 3:30, he left the school around 1:00.

"Oh geez, I knew Fukiyose's kicks were strong but knocking me out for that long is ridiculous." Toichi said to himself surprised by the time. "Damn, Saten-san and Uiharu-san said they'd wait for me at the cafe." He continued as he ran out of the alley. "Next time I'll make sure I don't get on Fukiyose's bad side."

012 watched from an alleyway as Toichi ran towards a cafe, he put on a balaclava and walked out of the alley. Toichi walked into the cafe puffing as he looked around the room searching for Saten and Uiharu, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Figures they wouldn't wait two hours for me." Toichi sighed out of breath as he walked towards a table.

As he sat down a waitress approached him with a menu, she handed it to him and left so he could choose what he wanted. Toichi looked at the menu unsure about what he should get, by now everyone probably left the Garden of Learning.

"Wait would I even be allowed in the Garden of Learning?" He asked himself just realising there was a gender restriction.

"As if they'd refuse Kongou Mitsuko's help. Telling me it was too dangerous even though they know I've helped them on many other occasions." Kongou said angrily.

"Kongou-san, there has been two attacks in the last hour and they were targeting Tokiwadai students so it's better if we stay out of it." Wannai said trying to calm her down.

"She's right Kongou-san, it's better if we don't go back there right now." Awatsuki said.

Toichi couldn't help but listen to the conversation happening on the table behind him, they were way too loud, well one of them was. Toichi turned his head slightly around to get a better look at the girls, they were wearing Tokiwadai Middle School uniforms, he should have guessed that they were from Tokiwadai from their conversation. The girl in the middle covered her mouth with a fan, she was obviously a snobby rich girl.

"Well, then if you two insist then I guess I have no choice. Ahohoho."

Yep defiantly a snobby rich girl, she looked the part as well.

_'I wonder if all the rich girls at that school know each other? I bet there'd be a good number that don't get along with her. I don't think Misaka-san would be involved with her, maybe Shirai-san would get along with her.'_ He thought as he chuckled to himself. _'I bet Shirai-san and that Kongou girl are pretty close cause they're so similar.'_

Toichi's inaccurate thinking was interrupted by a waitress who came to take his order, he went to order as the door flung into the cafe followed by black smoke and explosions. Toichi flipped the table to provide cover and ducked down pulling the waitress with him, the customers in the cafe scurried to the ground in a panic unsure what was going on.

"Damn what now?" Toichi asked as he poked his head out the side of the table.

The smoke was think but there were clearly outlines of three people within the some, it was hard to tell who they were from the smoke. Toichi put on his armband and was about to go confront them when his left side started to hurt, he clenched his teeth as he held his old wound trying to forget about the pain as he remembered what Shirai told him yesterday.

_'If you come across trouble call me, you're still not fully healed.'_

He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contact list.

"I hate to do this but I don't think I can take them like this, so..." Toichi paused as he noticed Shirai's number wasn't in his phone. "What's the point of telling me to call her if I don't have her number!" He said angrily.

He suddenly remembered Shirai was with Satan and Uiharu today and he had Saten's number, he dialled her number, the phone rang for a second before she picked up.

"Toichi-san where have you been? There have been some attacks at the Garden of Learning." Saten said.

"Saten-san I'm sorry but I need to speak to Shirai-san right-" Toichi was cut off as a spark of blue lightning flung his phone across the other side of the room.

Toichi ducked down as another flash of blue lightning destroyed the rest of the table he was hiding behind, the waitress that was hiding with him quickly slid over to another table.

Toichi placed his hand on the floor using his newly borrowed ability to spread ice quickly across the floor towards the direction of the blue lightning had come from, the ice quickly spread up three men's legs holding them in place. Toichi was surprised how easy that was, he jumped up to his feet and flashed his armband at them.

"I'm from Judgement, you three are under arrest for destruction of property." Toichi said.

As Toichi spoke the three men wearing balaclavas struggled to get free, the man in the middle clenched his fists and stuck the ice on him, the ice shattered freeing the men.

"Well, that's a new trick." Toichi said surprised as he started to run towards them.

"Don't let him touch anyone, he's helpless if he can't use his abilities." 012 yelled as he raised his hands and shot sparks of lightning towards Toichi.

Toichi rolled out of the way as the lightning flew past him. "How does he know my ability?" He asked himself as another man threw fire at him.

He jumped over to a booth for cover, there was a young girl taking cover under the table. He touched her shoulder, she looked at him scared.

"It's okay, I'm from Judgement. It's going to be okay." He said trying to calm the girl down while replicating her abilities.

Toichi jumped out of the booth and continued to run towards the three men, two of them raised their arms to attack as Toichi stomped on the floor causing the ground to jump up and down creating a small quake underneath the men's feet causing them to loose balance.

"Now" Toichi said to himself as he continued to run towards the three men.

He brushed past one of the men touching his side as he ducked down and shot a fire blast point blank to one of the other men.

"One." Toichi yelled as he fired and kicked he man aside.

He turned around to face the previous man he bumped into and punched him in the face using the other man's super strength ability. "Two." He yelled as he turned towards the third man.

Toichi looked confused as he looked around, the third man was nowhere in sight. Toichi sighed letting his guard down as he heard as sound behind him, he spun around to see the third man in the balaclava with his first raised about to punch him.

"Three." 012 yelled as he followed through with his punch.

Just as 012 went to punch Toichi a table suddenly flew from the far side of the room right into 012 in mid air, 012 was flung to the other side of the room with the table. Toichi looked at where the table came from to see the three girls who were sitting behind him a moment ago.

"As if a ruffian like you could get the jump on someone when I, Kongou Mitsuko am around." Kongou said as she waved her fan in front of her mouth.

"Kongou-san, you're wonderful." Awatsuki and Wannai said together.

Toichi looked at them with a blank look on his face. "Um, thank you."

012 picked himself off the ground and turned towards Kongou and her friends. "I'll give you one chance, get out now or suffer. I don't care about anyone but him, everyone can leave for all I care."

Kongou placed her hands on her hips. "As if you think I the great Kongou Mitsuko will take orders from a ruffian like yourself."

"That's right, you're in no position to make calls, your surrounded and outnumbered." Toichi said.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure, 03." 012 said chuckling.

Toichi's eyes widened. "I need you three to listen to me, get everyone out and call Anti-Skill." Toichi said as he stared at 012.

Everyone who was on the ground suddenly jumped to their feet and rushed out the door, Kongou, Awatsuki and Wannai ran out as well, they pulled out their phones to contact Anti-Skill. Toichi and 012 were the only two left in the cafe, if he could hold him off until Anti-Skill got here then they could take over and arrest him, then he could find out who he is.

"Guess we'll continue where we left off." 012 said as sparks erupted from his body.

012 shot lighting towards Toichi, he fired a flame attack to intercept the attack. The force of the two attacks colliding created a thick black smoke that filled the cafe, 012 and Toichi didn't hesitate to run straight towards the other even though they couldn't see from the smoke. 012 used his electricity to separate the cloud of black smoke, the smoke broke apart revealing Toichi with his fist raised a meter next to 012, he punched 012 in the face and he fell back from the force.

Toichi's eyes widened after the punch connected and 012's abilities were replicated, he had felt this power before. It was similar to something he'd come into contact with before but different at the same time, he was an electromaster, that didn't surprise him though. What surprised him was that on top of that he also had super strength, but no one could have two abilities at the same time, it was unheard of.

_'Dual Skill?'_ Toichi thought as he run towards 012 who was still on the ground.

012 jumped to his feet and punched Toichi in the stomach, the force flung him to the other side of the room. 012 clenched his fists as he ran towards Toichi. He picked himself off the ground before 012 got on top of him, as 012 went in for a punch Toichi ducked as reached for his head.

He grabbed the balaclava with his left hand and struck 012's chest with his right palm, he surged volts of electricity into his strike which flung 012 backwards, the balaclava came off as he was struck back and fell towards the ground. Dust surrounded where he fell, Toichi threw the balaclava to the ground and stood ready for another attack. The dust cleared as 012 stood up, Toichi's eyes widened in fear as he saw the face of the person standing in front of him.

"No...it can't be." He said scared.

012 smiled as he walked towards Toichi, Toichi stared at his chestnut brown hair and face that resembled his.

"I killed all of you, it was supposed to stop." Toichi trembled with fear. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO END AFTER EVERYTHING WAS DESTROYED!" He yelled terrified.

012 stopped walking towards Toichi, he stared at his scared face for a moment then pointed at him. "I'm here to dispose of clone number 03, Misaka Toichi!"


	7. Clones?

Toichi stared at the terrifying sight that stood before him, a piece of his past that he thought he erased and put behind him for good had come back to haunt him. He couldn't understand how it was possible, he made sure everything and everyone involved were destroyed. He held his head trying to make sense of all of this.

"Right now you're wondering why, am I right?" 012 said with a smile. "It's simple, we evacuated when you decided you didn't want to be a guineapig anymore. We all knew you would eventually. You share all the qualities of the original, it's only natural you'd be selfish enough to want a life of your own."

Toichi grinded his teeth and clenched his fist, this clone was created just like the rest, without a sense of the original. Toichi was deemed a failure because he was a exact copy from the original, in the beginning that was considered a success since he was the only clone as far as he knew that possessed the ability Replication. He was later considered a failure because he shared every single aspect of the original, including his faults, fears, memories, and sense of existence, just like a normal human being, he wasn't a standard clone to say the least.

"I don't understand, I made sure no one survived." Toichi said angrily.

"And you succeeded, no one survived in the facility you destroyed after you overloaded your ability with Extrac-34, or now commonly known on the streets as Fake Blood. Although the only ones onsite were the expendable ones. " 012 said laughing.

Toichi's eyes widened. "Fake Blood? So it has been _them_ hasn't it? _They've_ been producing it the entire time?" He growled at 012. "And you're selling it to everyone on the streets of Academy City so they'll be your new guineapigs, you're literally making a scientific city."

A huge grin came across 012's face. "You always did think differently to us and I can see you still do. We're just making up for your absence."

"Us? There are more clones that survived?" Toichi asked trying to hold back his rage.

"Oh, there are many and some new additions. It's all thanks to Professor Toharu who's been working hard ever since you left."

Toichi frowned as soon as Professor Toharu was mentioned, he could still remember the unthinkable tests he performed on him, on the original. "Toharu..." Toichi clenched his fist hard as he started running towards 012. "TOHARU!"

012 raised his hand sparking electricity at Toichi as he ran towards him, he fell onto the floor, his whole body sparked with electricity. 012 smiled seeing Toichi down on the ground powerless before him.

"Touched a nerve did I?" 012 laughed.

Toichi rolled on his back holding the left side of his chest right near his heart, the electric shock was so strong he thought his heart had stopped for a moment. He groaned a electricity ran past his old wound on his left side.

"That man is a monster, he destroyed his own son." Toichi groaned in pain.

"And from that we were born and you were his favourite toy but that's changed now." 012 laughed as he continued the pulse electricity through Toichi's body. "I'm the first with Dual-Skill and you've proven no match for me, I've taken your place."

Toichi squirmed on the ground unable to do anything as electricity ran through his body, he clenched his teeth trying to hold out from the pain. 012 suddenly stopped, Toichi stopped moving and panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Too much? It would hurt a lot more if I was higher than a Level 3." 012 said as he walked towards Toichi. "Well I'm a little bored now."

Toichi groaned struggling to get up off the ground, he was able to get up on his hands and knees when he suddenly felt something like a foot fly into his stomach, he flung back into the wall hitting it with his back, he coughed up blood as he fell back to the ground. He looked up at 012 lowering his leg after the kick.

Saten and Uiharu yawned as they walked down the street, Saten raised her hands over her head and stretched while looking at Uiharu, she looked exhausted.

"What's up Uiharu? You look tired." She said while yawning.

"You're the one who's yawning Saten-san." Uiharu laughed.

"Well yeah, it was a pretty exiting day in the Garden." Saten said with a smile.

Uiharu smiled back as they continued to walk, an Anti-Skill van drove past them headed the opposite way then what they were headed. Uiharu looked back as it drove past, the sirens were on, there must be some trouble somewhere that way. She turned back around and continued walking alongside Saten.

"Wonder where they're off too?" Uiharu asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it, you're off duty right now Uiharu." Saten replied. "They're properly headed towards the Garden of Learning."

"But that girl was arrested before we left." Uiharu pointed out.

"Well maybe they're headed that way to clean up some loose ends." Saten said yawning again.

Uiharu looked down towards the ground watching her feet as she walked. "I hope you're right." She suddenly looked back towards Saten. "By the way did Toichi ever call you back?"

Saten looked towards Uiharu with a huge grin on her face and stared at Uiharu as they walked along side each other, Uiharu felt a little unconfutable having Saten stare at her like that.

"Oh, Toichi. No honorifics?" She said with a smile.

"Toichi-san, Toichi-san." Uiharu said trying to cover up her mistake.

"Hmmm, no he didn't." Saten said turning back around. "I don't get it, he called and suddenly cut me off. When I tried to call back they all went straight to voice mail."

"They all? How many times did you call?"

"Eight."

_'That's a lot of times.' _Uiharu thought as she sighed.

Saten raised her hand over her head and stretched again. "I bet he's having fun out somewhere that he's forgotten about calling back, pretty rude if you ask me."

012's fist connected with Toichi's stomach, he fell back into a nearby table. He struggled to get up but he'd lost all his strength, he collapsed upon the ground. The only thing that could be heard in the cafe was 012's footsteps as he walked towards Toichi, he suddenly stopped walking as he started to hear a phone ring, he looked down at his feet to see a blue flip phone ringing next to him.

"Is that my phone?" Toichi said as he laid in a pile of rubble.

012 bent down and picked it up.

"Hello." 012 said.

"Finally you pick up Toichi! I called eight times and you don't pick up once!" A girls voice growled angrily over the other side of the phone.

012 looked at Toichi struggling to get to his hands and knees on the floor, he smiled realising that it was his phone and the girl on the other end mistook him for Toichi. They did sound the same after all.

"Sorry, I was held up." 012 said.

"Geez, anyway Uiharu and I have left the Garden of Learning and headed to the office. You can drop by to make it up to us."

"The office?" 012 asked.

"The Judgement office, what did you hit your head or something?"

"Oh sorry, I'm a bit out of it today."

Toichi raised his head as he picked himself off the floor, he struggled to support himself with just his knees and struggled even more trying to get to his feet.

"Okay I'll make it up to you." 012 said as he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID. " Ruiko." 012 said as he hung up.

Saten looked confused as she put her phone away. "Ruiko? He called me Ruiko?"

Uiharu looked at Saten confused. "What's wrong Saten-san? What did he say?"

Toichi shook as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, he was finally able to stand up on his own even after taking so many hits.

"Ruiko...Saten-san?" Toichi said panting heavily as he looked up and faced 012. "I won't let you...hurt her and Uiharu-san!"

"Oh, I don't think I even mentioned her. Well at least now I know you're weak point, friends are such useless things."

"You're wrong! You don't know what it's like because you were born like a machine, you might look real but you don't have any human qualities!" Toichi yelled back at him angrily.

"Look who's talking, you're a clone too. You may have all the qualities of a human but you're not real just like me, we were born the same. And this fantasy you're trying to live in will crash and burn the moment you're found out to be a fraud." 012 responded.

Toichi clenched his fist, he knew he was right. Everything will end once they found out he was a clone, a copy of someone else. It was the reason he had kept everything secret from them, if they found out Misaka, Saten, Shirai and Uiharu would definitely leave him.

012 smiled, he found pleasure in making him miserable. "If I'm wrong attack me with your abilities, use your Replication! I must have hit you thirty times and you haven't attacked back with my power once."

Toichi and 012 stood still, neither of them moved an inch. Toichi looked down towards the ground almost in defeat, it was true his Replication ability allows him to use another person's power after coming into contact but it wasn't working properly. Why now? Why when his life was in danger it wouldn't work?

012 laughed uncontrollably while holding his sides. "Of course, you're not attacking because I'm right. You're not attacking because you can't."

Toichi looked back up at 012 in shock, did he already know Toichi couldn't fight back?

"Your Replication is used to copy another's ability but you see since I have two abilities you can't just copy one of them, you have to copy both. And you're unable to take in two powers at once, so your Replication is worthless against me. That's your second weakness."

Toichi looked at him shocked, he had figured it out. He couldn't attack because he had two abilities, Dual Skill, his reasoning was way off though. When he had been hit by 012 his Replication tries to copy both abilities at once, he has to concentrate in order to priorities one of the abilities, because of that it takes longer to copy than usual since there are two abilities at once. When he is hit again he loses the ability and tries to copy both again because he had to prioritise one over the other. It wasn't that he couldn't use his Replication ability, he just didn't have enough time to use it.

"Hmm, judging by that face I'm assuming I was right. Such a shame, you didn't even last until Anti-Skill got here."

Toichi started to chuckle to himself, 012 looked at him confused. He had won so why was Toichi laughing?

"You're about to die and you're laughing? I don't understand why you're laughing. You've lost." 012 said utterly confused by Toichi laughing like a mad man in front of him.

Toichi stopped laughing and stared at 012. "Anti-Skill is already here."

012 looked shocked, there was no way they could be here yet, they would have heard them if they were. This was a outright lie, a bluff in order to buy time. Toichi only needed to distract him for a few more seconds so he can use his power, he wouldn't get a chance like this again, 012 had already let his guard down it was time to take advantage of it. If he could do that he could win, he just had to hit 012 once and it will be all over.

012 thought it must have been a bluff but Toichi looked so clam, what did he have to gain from stalling? Nothing, he couldn't do anything. "What do I care, it's not like they can do anything to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, shooting you would hurt pretty bad. And your electricity won't be able to stop all the bullets." Toichi said confidently. He was almost ready.

Uiharu raced up the stairs towards the Judgement office, Saten was walking behind very slowly. She was exhausted and could barely move because of the heat, it was almost like the sun had just appeared from behind a cloud and decided to shine down just on her, like a kid with a magnifying glass.

"Uiharu...hold on." Satan puffed as she walked up the stairs exhausted.

"Come on Saten-san, the room should have the air-conditioner on." Uiharu said as she walked towards the door.

Hearing the word air-conditioner suddenly filled Saten with an unlimited burst of energy, her eyes sparkled as she raced up the stairs and past Uiharu in a flash. She twisted the door knob trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge, she turned to Uiharu with a sad look on her face, she was almost crying.

"It's locked." Stan said crying.

"I have a key." Uiharu said as she pulled out a key from her back.

"You're the best Uiharu." Saten said still crying.

Toichi took in a deep breath. _'Almost there just a few more seconds' _he thought as the faint sound of sirens could be heard within the cafe. 012 and Toichi both looked shocked to hear the sirens, it was obviously Anti-Skill arriving on site.

"Did you intend to keep me here until Anti-Skill arrived?" He said "You really were desperate weren't you?"

Toichi smiled at him, he was finally ready. "No that wasn't the plan, I was just stalling." He said as he clenched his fists.

012 stepped back shocked as Toichi sparked electricity all around his body. _'How the hell did he manage to copy my power?' _He thought as sparks flung around the entire room.

"Wait." 012 said stepping back trying on to get hit by the blots of electricity flying around the room. "This doesn't feel the same, it's stronger. You're able to amplify power you copy?" He said worried that he had underestimated him.

Toichi grinned not saying anything, he didn't want to waste any time talking. It was time to act, time to finish this. He held out his hands in front of him, the electricity surrounding him compressed into a ball next to his hands. 012 stepped back scared, there was no way his copied power could be this strong, it was just a copy, copies cannot be stronger than the original.

The electrical ball hovered in the air next to Toichi, it was pulsing uncontrollably trying to escape from its compressed form. Toichi pushed his hands forward and the ball flung towards 012 at a magnificent speed, he jumped out of the way of the ball to avoid being hit when the ball exploded into a wall of electricity that was as big as the cafe. There was no avoiding being hit now, he'd take a direct hit from the electrical blast head on and would be destroyed.

Toichi watched as 012 was consumed by the wall of electricity, after he was hit the wall exploded leaving a thick layer of black smoke that filled the cafe and seeped out of the windows and doors. Toichi sighed as he fell to the floor exhausted, it was over, he had killed 012 before he had a chance to kill him.

"Well." Toichi said as he struggled to stand up. "I guess Anti-Skill is going to want an explanation about this."

Something moved.

Toichi quickly turned towards the direction where he heard movement, he couldn't see anything because of the smoke. He stared blankly into the thick smoke for a second before he started to stand up again.

There is was again.

Toichi heard it again, something moved, someone was here. Was it Anti-Skill? Toichi got to his feet and turned towards the direction of the sound. "Who's there? " He asked.

Lightning suddenly emerged from the smoke striking Toichi's left side.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled out in pain as the lost his balance and fell towards the ground.

As he fell he saw a figure run out of the smoke towards him, Toichi's eyes widened in shock as 012 rushed towards him with an angry face.

"ENOUGH!" 012 yelled as he grabbed Toichi's collar pulling him back up and following through with a punch to the stomach.

Saliva burst from Toichi's mouth as 012 punched him, he force of the punch was intense it felt like he was going to break. Toichi couldn't think straight anymore, his mind was a blur, he couldn't see or feel anything anymore. His eyes slowly closed and his head dropped towards the ground as his body became too heavy to hold up, he fell to the floor unconscious.

012 smiled as Toichi laid defenceless on the ground, he could hear the footsteps, possibly members of Anti-Skill running next to the cafe, he sighed as he stepped away from Toichi.

"You got lucky this time." 012 groaned as he ran into the smoke and disappeared.

Saten yawned as she laid on the couch with her feet up in the air.

"I don't know!" Uiharu yelled as she jumped out of her chair at her desk.

Saten fell to the floor from the shock of Uiharu suddenly bursting out like that. Uiharu looked at her with a blank face completely unaware that she scared Saten out of her seat.

"What's wrong Uiharu?" Saten asked as she picked herself off the floor and leapt back onto the couch.

"I can't find anything about the company Ganda-san told us about in the Garden." Uiharu complained.

"Ganda-san? That girl who cause all that trouble? If I were you I wouldn't take what she said seriously, I mean she used Fake Blood to increase her abilities so why would she rat them out?" Saten said with passion.

"You have a point there Saten-san." Uiharu said as she looked back at her desk. "Ugghh, I don't know. Maybe I'll take a little walk to clear my head."

Uiharu walked towards the door as Saten raised her hand.

"I'll pass, it's hot out there and cool in here." She moaned.

Uiharu walked out the door and closed it behind her, she then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

Toichi slowly opened his eyes, he could hardly see anything.

"Okay, one more time." Someone said.

He couldn't make out who it was, he still couldn't see anything clearly. He felt something soft touch his lips, what was it? Then he suddenly felt air blow into his mouth, was he being kissed?

He was suddenly awake. He saw a woman's face right up against his, her lips were touching his. His eyes widened as he pushed the woman off him, he coughed as he sat up trying to regain his breath.

"Good you're alright now." The woman said, she had long blue air and was weaning an Anti-Skill uniform. "Do you need a minute to recover?"

Toichi was still coughing trying to rid himself from all the smoke he inhaled. "I'm-I'm good, I think."

"Are you sure? We can call an ambulance." The woman said.

"I said I'm good." Toichi said back to her. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us. Some girls from Tokiwadai Middle School have filled us in the events before you told everyone to evacuate but no one knows what actually happened inside."

Toichi looked down at the ground, he couldn't just say he had a fight with an evil clone of himself who wanted to kill him. That story is definitely unbelievable, not to mention it would bring up more questions. He looked back up at the woman, she looked like she was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Umm, I had apprehended the suspect and was about to cuff him when he got the jump on me and knocked me out." He lied to her. "I guess he overpowered me in a moment of weakness."

_'Wait, weakness? He kept going on about my weakness.'_ Tochi thought as the woman continued to talk to him. _'But he said my ability was my second weakness.' _Toichi put his hands on his head as he crunched up his face trying to think what 012 meant, the woman continued talking to him but he couldn't hear her because he was too focused on his thoughts. _'Wait there was that one time.'_

_' "Oh, I don't think I even mentioned her. Well at least now I know you're weak point, friends are such useless things." '_

Toichi suddenly jumped up to his feet, the woman stepped back a bit in shock that he had stood up so fast. "Satan-san and Uiharu-san." He said under his breath as his eyes started to water.

"Hey, you shouldn't be getting up so fast like that." The woman said as she grabbed hold of Toichi's arm. He shook her hand off and started to run away. "Hey, where are you going? I've still got questions!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, I need to take care of something important!" Toichi yelled as he ran down the road. "I'll come into the office tomorrow and give you the full report!"

Saten walked out of the Judgement office closing the door behind her, she walked down the stairs as she noticed someone standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting. She smiled as she walked towards the chestnut brown haired boy.

"Toichi, where have you been all day?" She said smiling.

Toichi raced down the street completely out of breath, he pushed through the pain and fatigue as he continued to put one foot in front of the other. There was no time to rest, 012 was still out there, he didn't know where he might be but if he was out to destroy his life there was only one place to start. He put his hands in his pockets searching for his phone, he couldn't find it in his pockets he was in such a rush that he must have forgotten it.

As he ran he looked ahead to see the familiar building, Judgement 177 Branch Office. He hoped they weren't there today, they were all supposed to be at the Garden of Learning but who was to say they hadn't finished and left already. Toichi bit his lip as he ran up the stairs.

"Is anyone here!" He shouted as he opened the door.

He placed his hands on his knees puffing trying the catch his breath, he looked up hoping to see Misaka, Saten, Shirai and Uiharu in the room minding their own business as usual but that was just wishful thinking, actually it was far from the site that stared him dead in the face. Toichi's eyes widened as his eyes watered, he couldn't breathe. He clenched his chest where his heart was because it felt like it had stopped, he felt sick, nothing had made him feel like this before.

He looked in horror at the office that was completely destroyed, computers were reduced to nothing but scrap metal with shattered screens, the desks where now nothing but burnt wood and ash, the walls were pitch black, nothing looked the same as it was and it looked like nothing was salvageable. Toichi walked into the middle of the room in awe, he couldn't believe it everything was as he remembered yesterday but now it was all gone.

"If I had stopped him this wouldn't have happened." He said to himself.

His eyes were suddenly diverted towards a part of the walls that wasn't black, it was red. He collapsed to the ash floor holding his chest as he looked upon the splatter of red across the wall.

_'Is that...blood?' _He thought as he closed his eyes and screamed as loud as he could.

He crouched over and cried, tears ran down his face onto the ash covered floor. He spun around as he heard a sound behind him, someone was standing in the doorway, he couldn't make out who it was since his eyes were full of tears. He wiped away his tears to get a better look, it was Shirai, she was standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face.

"Shirai!" Toichi yelled. "Do you know what happened here?"

Shirai's shocked face suddenly became angry in a split second, she grabbed her armband and directed an intimidating stare at Toichi.

"You're under arrest for destruction of property and attempted murder. Misaka Toichi!" She said angrily.

Toichi looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"How could you-" Shirai said clenching her fist. "How could you do that to her!" She shouted as tears ran down her face.

Toichi's eyes widened, that blood on the walls must belong to someone who was in the room at the time and by the look of Shirai it was someone close to her, someone close to him as well. Tears ran down his cheeks once again as he stared at Shirai's saddened face.

_'What did...what did 012 do?'_


End file.
